


Desiderium

by oflaufeyson



Series: Acatalepsy -- Seventeen non-idol AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Pretty much half of this is jisoo angst, boomboom inspired biker seungcheol lol, but dont worry everything will be happy, cause author cant write smut and shes crying, don't worry they're all gay for each other, im sorry, im sorry please bear with me, kind of a slow burn but not really, rip seungcheol, the first half of this is so terribly written yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Choi Seungcheol accidentally got a date with the prettiest man he's ever seen by almost running him over. What he didn't expect was to step into his life to find two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aka. Did you think Jeonghan was kidding in chapter 6?
> 
> Helloo~ I'm back with my second fic. This happens in the same AU as my soonhoon fic, Apricity, which you can find under the same series, but it stands on its own as well so you don't have to read that one first. 
> 
> Just like that one, character setting starts out at Adore U era and progresses to DWC era (+ purple haired Jun and boomboom era Vernon).
> 
> Enjoy~ ^^

 

“Seungcheol! You're late again!” Wonwoo frowned at his friend as he ran up the stairs towards him. “I'm so sorry. My professor lectured me for really long when I was turning in my paper even though I already told him I have to leave soon.”

 

“Yeah, well, I guess that's fine. At least you're here now. Come on, the movie's about to start.” Seungcheol nodded and followed Wonwoo towards the studio that's about to play their movie.

 

Earlier that week, Wonwoo had convinced him to accompany him watch this movie with his favorite actor in it. It just came out two weeks ago, yet Wonwoo has watched it three times already. Unfortunately, their other friends were unavailable or tired of it, so Seungcheol had to be the one to go.

 

“You know, I heard he might give a lecture in our university and supervise for one of my classes,” said Wonwoo excitedly when they're both seated.

 

“Oh really?” It wouldn't be a surprise if that happened. They're both attending one of the best Art & Theatre schools in the country. “That sounds really great and all, but are you really still fired up to watch this? Isn't this your fourth time now?”

 

Wonwoo looked at him like he can't understand what he's saying. “Yes, and?” Seungcheol decided not to push it.

 

The movie soon began to play. It would be the second time for Seungcheol to see it. Although he doesn't know very much about movies, he admits that the whole film itself is genius and professionally made.

 

All the casts were top-notch actors. Still, Wonwoo’s role model and favorite actor managed to stand out with his acting. He held a special meaning for Wonwoo, since he himself is an acting major, and probably one of the best in school right now.

 

After two hours, the movie ended. Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo to look at his awestruck expression. “How was it?” he asked him. “Brilliant. It was pure brilliance,” Wonwoo said, seemingly blinking tears out of his eyes.

 

“Are you ready to leave?” Seungcheol asked when the full credits began to roll. The taller boy nodded and they both got up to leave the studio.

 

“Wonwoo, are you going to take the bus?” Seungcheol pulled out his phone to look at the time.  21.08. It wasn't very late, and also, it's Saturday tomorrow. Maybe he could stop by a drive-through on his way home.

 

“Yeah, I think so. What about you, hyung?” “I brought my motorcycle. Anyways, I think I should get going now if I want to binge some TV shows before bed,” Seungcheol said, grinning. “Alright, hyung. Drive safe! I'll see you later.”

 

The two boys parted ways outside the cinema. Seungcheol headed towards the parking lot next to the building and started up his motorcycle.

 

He mind started to wander on the drive back. There's a 7-11 near his apartment. Maybe it'll just be easier to get a microwavable meal. Or perhaps it's time for some ramyeon?

 

He sighed. It's only 9, yet he's feeling pretty tired. Well, he sorta had to go through a bad day. The only saving thing is that tomorrow's a day off and he could sleep in. Seriously. If one more bad thing happened that night, he swears to god--

 

Of course, just as he thought that, a car blasted past his side, nearly making him topple over and crash on the spot. “WHAT THE F-” he cursed under his breath as he tried to steady the wobbling of his motorcycle.

 

Thankfully, he's in the clear. There were no close cars behind him either. Or so he thought.

 

He didn't see until the headlights shone on them, but a pedestrian just happened to be walking right in his line of path. His motorcycle seemed to keep on going fast. He's pretty certain he's going to crash.

 

“LOOK OUT!” Miraculously, he managed to swerve away at the last second, missing the person by less than a metre and only bumping into the wall next to them with a force not strong enough to make Seungcheol fall over.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He heard the stranger say in panic. Seungcheol groaned. Okay, that wasn't as bad as it could've been.

 

He steadied his motorcycle and put down the brakes. Carefully, he unmounted it and checked the front part. Just a little scratch. Good. He sighed in relief. Seungcheol turned around to address the stranger. “That was a close one. Are you alr-” 

 

Upon seeing the stranger, his brain suddenly shut off and he couldn't seem to find the words he was about to say. The guy was pretty. Like,  _ really  _ pretty.

 

“Um… Are you okay?” he said, concerned. Seungcheol probably looked like a real idiot gaping at him with his mouth wide open like that.

 

“Are you an angel?” he blurted out. He regretted it as soon as he realized he said it. The stranger now looked both confused and flattered. “Uh… Thanks?” 

 

“Um- I mean,” Seungcheol stuttered. “W-what was I about to say, again?” He looked away for one second and was still blown away when he laid his eyes on him again. “Wow holy shit, you're so pretty. Date me or something.”

 

The confusion on the stranger's face turned into amused laughter. “Well, that's not something commonly heard from guys that almost ran you over.” 

 

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. He glanced back at his (thankfully still okay) motorcycle. He chuckled nervously.  _ Right. That's what it was.  _ “Yeah, sorry about that... Wait, did I just ask you out?!”

 

The pretty stranger chuckled. “It's alright. I was about to say yes anyways.” Seungcheol took a while to process those words.  _ What. Wait... Wait. HE'S ABOUT TO SAY YES? _

 

He held out one hand. “Give me your phone.” Dumbfounded, Seungcheol obliged. He watched as he took his phone, snickered at his wallpaper, and typed in things that were probably his number.

 

“Here.” He handed it back. The screen displayed a contact page with a number.  _ Yoon Jeonghan♡♡  _ “Call me,” he said with a smile. “And maybe try not to  _ almost  _ run me over next time.”

 

Before Seungcheol could comprehend the situation, the guy--Jeonghan--continued walking the other way, going around him and his motorcycle.

 

_ Jeonghan.  _ The name fits him, Seungcheol decided. He stood still for about two minutes looking at nothing in particular. Then, the realization that he just got a date finally dawned on him. A huge grin made its way onto his face as he pocketed his phone and went back on his motorcycle.

  
Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay! I think I'm gonna update this one slower than my other fic and I'll try to finish that one first.
> 
> Jisoo appears in the next chapter, so look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Jeonghan! How was class?” The long-haired boy rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. “I see you're back with the stupid question like always, Jisoo. It was fine.”

 

Jisoo grinned. “Sorry, you know I have a habit of saying things like that.” “It's okay. I'm used to it, anyways.”

 

The two continued to walk side by side in silence before Jeonghan stopped walking. “So wait, where are we going?” Jisoo giggled. “I don't know, Hannie. I was following you.”

 

“Hmm… Well then, would you like to get some lunch? I'm hungry.” After Jisoo agreed, Jeonghan grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to a fast food restaurant near campus.

 

“What do you want to get? The usual?” he asked the other when they were waiting in line. “Yeah, I think so. Oh, wait, I want ice cream too.”

 

The both of them ended up getting ice cream. Soon after, they were seated near the window and dug into their ice creams first. The two began exchanging stories like usual. Jeonghan likes talking to Jisoo. He was a good listener and comfortable to talk to. The conversation never dies with him. He always felt compelled to tell him even the randomest, most unrelevant pieces of information.

 

About 15 minutes into their conversation, and halfway through Jeonghan’s ice cream (don't blame him, he was too busy talking), he was telling a story about something that happened with Seokmin at class last week when he noticed Jisoo wasn't paying attention.

 

That was unusual for him. He looked very distant and distracted. Jeonghan stopped talking. “Jisoo, is everything alright?”

 

That seemed to bring him back. “Oh, you were talking! Sorry, I spaced out a little there. What were you saying?” Jeonghan studied his friend carefully. “Nothing important. What's on your mind?”

 

Jisoo went silent again and stared at his empty ice cream cup. “Jeonghan, I have something to tell you.”

He didn't know what they meant, but the words seemed dreadful to him. “Okay… What is it?”

 

There was another pause before Jisoo spoke again. “The thing I told you about that time is coming true. Next month, I'll be moving back to America for 5 years. Me and my parents have taken care of it, and I'll finish the next couple years of college there.”

 

“Oh.” Jeonghan's heart sank a little. “Okay-- That's... Great, isn't it? You've always wanted to visit America again. I'm sure the education's great. You'll get to broaden your horizons!”

 

Jisoo smiled sadly. “I'm sorry, this is really sudden isn't it? I wish I could've told you sooner, I just got confirmation recently too--” “Jisoo, it's fine. It’s not like we'll be completely cut off. And we'll see eachother again, anyways. It's only five years, right?”

 

“Right,” he said grimly, fiddling with his plastic spoon. “My parents actually invited me to stay for longer. Said they got room in our old house and all.” “Oh, well in that case you totally should! If you like it there, though--which I'm sure you will.”

 

“I don't know,” Jisoo smiled genuinely at Jeonghan, melting his heart all over again. “I think I'll choose the place with you, in the end.”

 

The older boy blushed and smiled back. The two of them stayed in silence for a little while. “I actually have something to tell you too,” said Jeonghan quietly. “What is it?”

 

“I have a date this Sunday.” Jisoo perked up. “Oh really? About time. Who's the lucky guy?” “It's not like that,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “His name is Seungcheol.”

 

“Seungcheol…” the other boy mumbled. “So he's the one who beat me, huh. Is he cute?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes again. “Ugh, Jisoo... Yes, of course he's cute.” Jisoo giggled. “And really dorky as well. I think you'll like him too.”

 

He took a sip of his drink. “Oh, really? Great, then. That's all I needed to know. Good luck on your date.” He smiled again and Jeonghan smiled back. “Thanks. Good luck on your trip as well.”

 

They stayed like that for a while; just smiling together, their food left forgotten. Jeonghan figured he might not be able to see his best friend for a time, they should cherish every moment they have now as best as they can.

 

“Hey, Jisoo. Can you promise me one thing, though?” The younger boy stared at him curiously. “Alright. What is it?” “When you're in America, don't forget to always text and video call me.”

 

Jisoo grinned widely. “Of course, Hannie. That goes without saying.”

  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  


Jeonghan sighed and glanced at his phone clock. He was 10 minutes early, which is kind of rare for him. Even though honestly, he felt like his heart is going to pop out of his mouth right then and there.

 

He drummed his fingers against the wooden table. It was almost their agreed meetup time. Jeonghan could've waited while going on instagram or something, but somehow he couldn't seem to find it in himself to move.

 

Suddenly, the door opened with a bell chime and the face Jeonghan was waiting to see finally appeared. He waved his hand and the boy saw him, running over with a sheepish grin on his face. “Hey. Sorry, did you wait long?” Seungcheol asked.

 

Jeonghan shook his head. “No, I arrived a little early but it wasn't anything much, don't worry.” Seungcheol sat on the opposing seat and rubbed the back of his head. “Umm anyways, sorry again for last week. I almost ran you over and like, asked you out without even telling you my name and all.”

 

Jeonghan chuckled. “It's okay. Emphasize on almost.” He took a sip from his americano. “Would you like to order something? We can just sit here and like, chill or something.”

 

“Oh, right.” Seungcheol made a move to get up while doing math on coffee prizes inside his head. His eyes skim through the café menu as he approached the cashier, even though he frequents the place enough to memorize most of the contents. Him, Wonwoo, Hansol, Mingyu, and Woozi liked the place for its variety of snacks, and mostly because of the cheese fries.

 

But today he decided he'd try some sweet potato balls for Jeonghan, and some plain black coffee for himself. He waited at the counter for the order and carried each on one hand. “Here, I got these for you,” he said as he laid the paper plate down in front of Jeonghan.

 

“Oh, thanks.” He poked them with his finger. “Are these sweet potato?” “Yup. I hope you like them,” Seungcheol said, sitting down again. “Oh, yeah they're pretty good.” “Okay, great.” Seungcheol smiled at him and he smiled back.

 

“Right. So,” Jeonghan started. “We haven't really properly introduced ourselves so I thought it would be good to do that now.” Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“I'll start,” said Jeonghan, popping a sweet potato ball into his mouth. “My name is Yoon Jeonghan. I'm 20 years old, and also a psychology major.” Seungcheol hummed. “When's your birthday?” “10th October 1995.”

 

“Oh, I'm older than you,” he smiled. “Choi Seungcheol. Also 20 years old. I study music theory and composition.” The long haired boy whistled. “Music, huh? Fancy title.” Seungcheol chuckled. “Fancy indeed. You know that school near the station?” “No way. You go there?”

 

Seungcheol nodded satisfactorily. “Wow, you must be pretty talented then. Or pretty rich. A good friend of mine wanted to go there, but he didn't,” Jeonghan said. “Why didn't he?” Seungcheol asked, finally drinking his coffee. Jeonghan shrugged. “Don't know, he didn't say. Doesn't really matter though. He's pretty happy now, and also I got into the same university as him, so.”

 

They spent the rest of their afternoon talking about the random details of their lives, starting from music preferences to opinion on different animals. It makes no sense, but both of them had a great time. Despite only talking to eachother for the first time, Seungcheol and Jeonghan found that they fit with the other better than originally thought.

 

“Ugh, what time is it?” Jeonghan asked. “Umm, let's see. It's seven minutes past five.” The other boy widened his eyes in shock. “Oh my god, seriously? We've been here for almost four hours!” Seungcheol shrugged. “You wanna call it a day?”

 

Jeonghan sat for a while and thought hard, his hand idly fiddling with the straw in his empty plastic coffee cup.  “You know what? Let's walk through the park outside and wait for sunset.” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. “You want to do that? Okay… That sounds…. romantic.”

 

Jeonghan grinned. “It _is_ a date isn't it?” He stood up from his seat and started towards the door. “Come on. You in or nah?” Naturally, Seungcheol got up and followed after him outside.

 

“The air’s so nice these days. Just perfectly chilly, you know? Cold, but still comfortably warm,” said Jeonghan as they strolled under thick-leaved trees. Seungcheol thought he looked perfect for the scenery. A mid-autumn evening, walking in a quiet cobblestone roaded park. The browning trees and the black steel fences compliment him perfectly: his reddish-brown hair, fall color-coded outfit, and sculpted face.

 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol replied. “Before you know it, it'll be December again.” At his words, Jeonghan stared at the ground, expression suddenly sad. “Yeah…. December…” Before Seungcheol could ask him what was wrong, the boy already moved along.

 

The arrived at the park central. A large fountain stood in the middle, surrounded by park benches, people selling food, flowerbeds, more cobblestone paths trailing everywhere, and large grass areas where some people laid down for picnics. The park central showed a clear view of the sky where the two would be waiting for sunset.

 

“Hey, look.” Seungcheol pointed to a flock of pigeons on the ground nearby. “I'm gonna go buy some bread from that guy over there and try to feed them.” Jeonghan snorted. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, c’mon. It'll be fun, and I'll be nice to the birds. You said you like people being kind to birds, right?” The long haired boy snickered. “I don't recall saying that specifically, but by all means, sure, go ahead and be nice to the birds if you think that's a good idea.”

 

Seungcheol returned with some bread. He first attempted to sprinkle small chunks of bread to the birds on one side before moving on to the rest. Not long after they got their food, the other birds started approaching him in curiosity, trying to get some of the good stuff.

 

Unfortunately, Seungcheol wasn't quick enough at distributing the small pieces of bread and in no time, he was swarmed and overwhelmed by a bunch of pigeons. “Ohmygod- AH, no sTOP!- JEONGHAN HELP.” A pigeon had latched itself on Seungcheol’s coat. Jeonghan couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He took out his phone and began taking pictures of the scene. “AHHAHAHA- HOLY SHIT, SEUNGCHEOL THIS IS AMAZING.”

 

Seungcheol dumped his bread into the flock of birds and started scuttling away. “NO IT IS NOT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT. HELP ME OR SOMETHING.” Jeonghan was laughing so hard, he almost shed tears. “WHY WOULD I? THIS IS SO FUNNY.”

 

Thank god. After running as far as he could from the crowd, Seungcheol had finally managed to lose the birds. He leaned down and held his knees, panting. Jeonghan, who was standing beside him, was still laughing. “Oh my god… Ah, Seungcheol. Thank you. I will treasure these pictures forever.”

 

The black-haired boy snapped his head up at him. “I was attacked by a mob of pigeons and you were taking _pictures?”_ Jeonghan laughed harder. “Hey, you should’ve seen yourself. That shit was gold.” Seungcheol sighed. “Hand over your phone. Delete those goddamn pictures.”

 

“Nope, no way in hell.” “Jeonghan.” “Nope.” “Give it to me.” “Nuh-uh.” “GIVE ME.” “Never.” Jeonghan started backing away. Seungcheol followed him. Jeonghan started moving faster. Seungcheol did too. Jeonghan turned around and started running. Seungcheol chased after him.

 

The two ended up running around the park like little kids, ignoring the weird looks they were getting. Jeonghan ran surprisingly fast, laughing hard as he went. Seungcheol chased as best as he could while shouting the other's name in rage, despite the huge grin also painted on his face.

 

The chase went on for almost five minutes. Still tired after battling pigeons, Seungcheol gave up first. He doubled over on the grass, panting and smiling widely. “Okay, I give up,” he managed to breathe out. Jeonghan who was standing a bit further away, slowly walked to him, still laughing quietly. “You win. Keep the fucking photos.” Jeonghan cheered quietly. “They're memories, you know.”

 

Seungcheol repositioned himself and sat cross-legged on the grass. “Look.” He pointed to the sky. “Just in time for sunset.” Jeonghan joined him. The two sat quietly and watched the sun slowly sinking on the horizon.

 

“Okay,” said Jeonghan. “I had a great time today.” He smiled at Seungcheol and he returned it. “Me too.” Jeonghan smirked. “Even though you got attacked by pigeons?” Seungcheol made a move to grab Jeonghan, but the other boy dodged quickly.

 

Soon, they were standing by the road outside the park. “Are you gonna take the bus?” Asked Seungcheol. “Umm…” Jeonghan opened his phone to check something. “No, I'm gonna walk to the library a few blocks from here before heading home.”

 

Seungcheol nodded. “I guess this is goodbye.” He nodded again. “For now.” “Yeah, for now.” Seungcheol grinned at him. Jeonghan paused for a moment before placing a brief kiss on Seungcheol's cheek.

  
“Well, see you… sometime later,” he said, walking away. “Don't forget to text me!” Even though it was only on the cheek, Seungcheol still felt a bit dazed. “Yup.” He grinned again, wider than the last. “I wouldn't for the world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling kinda guilty about not updating in so long even tho it's only been a week :]
> 
> I think this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written ever.
> 
> I think I'm gonna leave it here for a little while because I want to focus on my soonhoon fic!! This one is actually already longer omigosh
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!~ Don't forget to subscribe/bookmark if you want to keep up with what happens next *winkwink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Kim Jonghyun. I'm not a SHINee stan. I've never listened to their songs or know their members. I've only heard your name now, but you seemed like such a good person. Noone deserved to suffer and feel alone the way you did. You are adored by the whole world. Your shawols love you. May you find peace♡

 

“Tomorrow's the day, huh?” Jeonghan smiled sadly as his roommate entered their bedroom. “It would seem so,” smiled Jisoo. “C’mon, don't be so sad. I promised to call you every night, didn't I?”

 

Jeonghan frowned. “Timezones exist, Jisoo.” “And that's supposed to stop me?” The older boy sighed and started playing with his hair. “You can't do that, Jisoo-yah. You'll be busy with college and all. You can't stay up or anything because of me.”

 

“Here's the problem, I guess,” Jisoo said as he moved his suitcase from his bed and laid down. “I want to, Hannie.” “Not when we're both dying and tired, you won't.” “We’ll see.”

 

Jeonghan sighed and turned off their bedroom light. “Why are you always so stubborn?” Jisoo giggled. “Maybe I got it from you.” He buried himself deeper in his blanket. “Night, Hannie.”

 

Jeonghan stared at the lump on the bed next to his, separated only by a nightstand. It's going to be real quiet in his apartment with Jisoo gone. “Night, Jisoo.” 

 

He was going to miss him so, so much.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


“You don't have to wake up so early just to be here, you know,” Jisoo said, frowning. “Shut up, I'm going to see you off one last time and there's no way you're telling me otherwise,” Jeonghan bit back. Jisoo seemed to be a bit taken aback by the reply. He proceeded to stay silent and looked the other way.

 

It was a little past 5 AM. Jeonghan and Jisoo were sitting side by side on a bench at Incheon airport. Jisoo was going back to Los Angeles for a few years, and Jeonghan couldn't miss seeing his best friend one last time even by a second. 

 

Even though it's early in the morning, Jeonghan’s not one bit sleepy. The cold was nipping at them beyond their coats, Jisoo was dressed neatly for travel and Jeonghan just wore whatever that was fast. 

 

“Are you hungry? You might not be able to bring anything on board, so get something now if you want,” Jeonghan started to nag. It was a 12+ hour flight. He couldn't let his Jisoo go through any discomfort during that long period.

 

Jisoo laughed fondly. “No, mom. I already ate on the way.” “That piece of bread? Are you sure? How about a drink? You should drink a little before your flight.” Jisoo smiled and held up his half empty water bottle. 

 

“You're worrying too much. God, what am I gonna do in America without all your nagging?” Jeonghan smiled and hit him lightly on his upper arm. “Shut up.”

 

It probably won't be very long until his flight, now. Jeonghan sighed and leaned on Jisoo’s shoulder. Somehow, along the way, their hands had managed to meet and intertwined on top of Jisoo’s leg. “I'm going to miss you.”

 

Jisoo frowned. “I’m going to miss you too.” A voice over the intercoms announced that Jisoo’s flight was now open to board. Slowly, the two parted and stood up.

 

“Here we are,” Jisoo turned to face Jeonghan in front of the departure gate. “I guess this is it.” Jeonghan nodded slowly. “It would seem so.”

 

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, neither daring to move and break the contact. It would only be so long until they could do it again. “So…” Jisoo started. “Right.” Jeonghan cleared his throat. 

 

“Don't forget all the promises you've made me, okay?” The younger boy nodded. “Call me everytime you can. I know you have your parents there, but still, take care of yourself. Never skip your meals. Don't torture yourself over college and take a break when it gets hard.”

 

Jeonghan cupped Jisoo’s face in his hands. “Text me everyday, got it?” Jisoo smiled and nodded. “Yep.” Jeonghan mirrored his smile, tears were now threatening to spill out of his eyes. “Good. Now go.”

 

When Jisoo made a move to leave, a sudden thought crossed over Jeonghan’s mind. “Wait.” He tugged on Jisoo’s hand, making him turn around. It was now or never. In the spur of the moment, Jeonghan leaned in and pressed his lips softly onto the other boy's.

 

He went still for a while, and then he could feel him kissing back ever so slightly. Jeonghan pulled back again after a few seconds, looking at Jisoo’s flushed face.

 

“I'll see you in five years.” The younger boy smiled and nodded his head. “Five years. That's a promise.”

 

He walked away. Jeonghan watched as his best friend disappeared down the gate and gave him one last wave.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


_ “Seungcheol? Hi, I'm sorry I called so early in the morning. --Oh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I am. --Nothing, nothing. --It's just… My best friend just left for America and he won't be coming back in five years. I guess our shared apartment feels lonelier than I thought it would.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a short chapter. Hopefully I can finish the chapters after this soon so I can update regularly. Apricity will be finished soon!! yay yay!!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and reads. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo sorry for not updating in so long T T  
> I said I wanted to finish my other fic first, but then I realized just how far this is from finished, so
> 
> Enjoy this small thing ^^

“Hey, Jisoo.” Jeonghan smiled at his laptop screen. “ _ Hannie, you look so good in blue.” _ Typical of Jisoo to comment on his hair first. “Thanks. You're not so bad in orange, either.”

 

The boy displayed on the dark image, from halfway around the world, managed a tired-sounding laugh. “Yeah, sure. Like my messy bedhead-carrothair could ever compete with your perfect serenity locks.” Jeonghan smiled fondly. “Are you okay, though? You look pretty tired. It's 10 PM there, isn't it?”

 

“Yeah, only 10. I guess uni’s just kinda tiring me out, I dunno.” Jeonghan frowned. “Well then, you should've been sleeping instead of facetiming me. Hang up and go to sleep right now.” “Ayyy, that won't do. If you hang up on me I'll just call you over and over again until you answer.”

 

Jeonghan sighed and sipped his cold chocolate. He's been finding himself hanging out in this cafe a lot lately, the one where he and Seungcheol had their first date. “Ugh, fine. Whatever, just keep on facetiming me you little stubborn shit.” Jisoo made a soulless cheer through the screen.

 

“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?” It's been a year since Jisoo moved away to America. That also meant in a month, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would have their first anniversary. 

 

To be honest, Jeonghan never would've thought their relationship would last so long considering it was started on a whim. But when they hung out for the 9th time and Seungcheol brought him flowers and suddenly asked Jeonghan to be his boyfriend, he couldn't say no and neither could he shake off the feeling that things would turn out better than expected.

 

“Nothing much, really. Kinda just want to talk to you again like old times.” Jeonghan hummed. “Oh, anyways I got a story,” Jisoo said again. “Some girl confessed to me yesterday.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened in shock. That was kind of unexpected, yet not really at the same time. Honestly, who  _ doesn't  _ want to date Jisoo?

 

“Oh, really? Well, did you say yes?” “No, I declined,” Jisoo frowned. “I didn't really know her and I just told her I sorta have someone.” Jeonghan sipped more of his drink. “Hmm… and who's that?” he asked slowly, his tone low. “Not really anyone. Maybe I just wanted her to get off my case.”

 

“Why not, though? If you meet someone nice, you should give them a try. It's real nice to have someone.” Jisoo hummed and glanced away. The rowdiness of the cafe made Jeonghan miss his mumbled “ _ I have you.” _

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


“Jun, I'm serious, help me.” Jeonghan turned to the brown-haired boy and shook his shoulders panickedly. “I'm dying. Our anniversary's a week away and I have  _ no  _ idea what to get him.” Jun brushed off Jeonghan’s hands and rolled his eyes.

 

“Calm down!” He shouted. “Besides, why are you even asking me? I mean, I know I'm romantic and all, but I don't actually have anyone y’know.” Jeonghan scoffed. “Romantic, my ass,” he deadpanned. “You're the only one that was free and I couldn't take another rejection, so I just dragged you here right away.”

 

“Pfftt, yeah but… I couldn't possibly be your last resort, right?” He laughed nervously. The look on Jeonghan's face shut him up. 

 

“Okay, we're already at the mall so what if we just go around and search for ideas?” Jeonghan proposed nervously. Jun just shrugged. “Jesus, you're already here. Why don't you just try to make yourself useful for once?”

 

Jun feigned hurt. “Ow, those words stung.” “Whatever. There's a record store here nearby, right? Let's try to go there first and maybe I'll get him something from his favorite artist.” The younger narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you even  _ know  _ who his favorite artist is?”

 

Jeonghan ignored his comment and proceeded to walk to the store layout map. “Hmm okay, here. It should be straight ahead on the left. Come on.” Jun rolled his eyes and followed the long-haired boy unenthusiastically.

 

Soon, they arrived at the music shop with vinyl records and CDs stacked on shelves in rows. Upon entering, the store itself gave a very significant aura that the two couldn't describe. Rock music played softly over the sound system hanging on the wall. 

 

Jeonghan browsed through the thousands of CDs in hopes of finding something useful. Junhui too looked around lazily whilst constantly grumbling about how he ‘didn't bring enough money for this.’ 

 

15 minutes passed and Jeonghan decided to give up. He approached Junhui and dragged him out. “Let's go search for something else.” “Why, didn't find anything interesting or couldn't remember his favorite musician?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I  _ know  _ who his favorite musician is. I found a few CDs but nothing he doesn't already have. Now, let's just go.”

 

“Okay, go where?” Jeonghan looked around. A few stores caught his eyes. Maybe he could find something in one of them. He opted for the closest one. “Let's just go here.” 

 

Shirts and various other types of clothing hung on the walls and displayed on racks and tables. “Okay, you're free to go look for your own things,” said Jeonghan, shrugging Jun off. The boy walked away grumbling about why he was even there. 

 

Jeonghan walked around the store. On the back, an array of sweaters decorated a section of the wall. Seungcheol liked sweaters just fine, but he needed more in his closet. Jeonghan searched through the row of sweaters, hoping to find something.

 

He was halfway through the second one and his hopes were running thin. There were plenty of nice ones, sure, but they were nothing special. Just normal store-bought sweaters. That is, until he stumbled upon one.

 

The sight of it instantly made him yelp.  _ This is it.  _ He grabbed the sweater and ran to search for Junhui. 

 

“Jun-ah!” The boy he was looking for was browsing through jackets. He turned around at his name. “I got it. What do you think?” 

 

Jun stared at him incredulously. “What the fuck?” It was a light blue sweater with small polkadot accents. In the middle of the chest area was a large illustration of a pigeon. “You're getting him  _ that….  _ As you  _ anniversary present?”  _ Jeonghan nodded enthusiastically. “Is this a joke or does he really love pigeons?”

 

“Oh.” Jeonghan just remembered it was pretty much an inside joke. “On our first date, Seungcheol got chased by some pigeons.” 

 

Jun still looked just as confused. “Okay… Whatever, then.” He turned around and pulled out a leather jacket. “Jeonghannie-hyung, please buy me this. I'm broke.”

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


_ Jeonghan surprise hugged his boyfriend from behind and kissed his cheek. “Happy one year anniversary, babe.” Seungcheol smiled and unwrapped Jeonghan's hands, turning around to face him and kissed him on the lips. “Happy one year anniversary to you too.” _

 

_ Jeonghan handed him a neatly wrapped bundle. “I got you a present.” “Really?” Seungcheol stared at him skeptically. “What is it?” _

  
_ Jeonghan smirked. “Open it.” Seungcheol obliged. He tore the wrapper off carefully and sighed heavily as soon as he saw the content. “When are you ever going to let this go?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters in this fic is either super long or super short, there's no in between. rip me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I tried to update this a few times but it keeps erroring? T T whyyy  
> *ok, im convinced this fic is CURSED it was so hard trying to update this SOMETHING JUST KEEPS ERRORING DKKSKSKS
> 
> sorry if the first half of this chapter is horrible, it was pretty much written on a whim. oh well at least its short.

_‘Happy birthday Jeonghan. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you during your favorite day of the year, but please know I'm always with you even if I'm not there, if you can't hear my voice or see my face. I hope you have a wonderful year in front of you filled with peace, happiness, and health. May all that you wish for come true♡ - Jisoo'_

 

That was the text Jeonghan had gotten on his birthday after months of lost contact. After a fun night with Seungcheol, he didn't see it until morning. But afterwards, he realized the received time was exactly 12 AM KST. 

 

Upon reading it, he almost burst into tears. He didn't realize just how much he missed Jisoo. His friend whom he haven't seen for three, almost four years now. After not keeping in touch for so long, he had found that Jisoo still cared about him enough to write him a paragraph for him to send on his birthday, which he still remembered exactly right at midnight.

 

Suddenly, Jeonghan felt compelled to hear his voice. Disregarding whatever time it might be there for him, he pressed call. 

 

He waited patiently for him to pick up. It seemed to go on forever, maybe he wasn't even going to. Jeonghan was about to give up when the line connected.

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

The long-haired boy sucked in a breath. He could feel something that scarily felt like tears prickling at his eyes. “Jisoo!” 

 

A pause. “ _ Ah, I see you didn't change your number,”  _ the other boy said. Jeonghan giggled. “Thank you so much for the birthday wishes, Jisoo. I love it.”  _ “You're welcome.” _

 

“I missed you so much. Honestly, I can't believe you still remember my birthday,” said Jeonghan, blinking tears out of his eyes. “ _ Of course. I'd never forget your birthday even for the world.”  _ “Ugh, why do you keep saying that?”  _ “I don't know. You know me.”  _ “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Jeonghan smiled fondly at nothing in particular. They're literally just saying hello, so why was he getting so emotional? “So, are you free now?”

 

“ _ Yeah, what is it?”  _ Jeonghan grinned. “Great. We have a lot to catch up on.”

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


Seungcheol returned home one cold night to find his boyfriend spread on the couch calling someone on his phone. The warmth of their burning fireplace engulfed him immediately, making him sigh in content before walking in and taking his shoes off. 

 

He looked up and Jeonghan wasn't even looking at him. It shouldn't be anything much, but it still shocked him to see him so unusually distracted. “I'm home,” Seungcheol announced as he approached Jeonghan on the couch.

 

His boyfriend turned to him and briefly pulled his phone away from his head to yell back “Welcome home,” and went straight back to his phonecall like nothing was happening. “Oh, that's my boyfriend.” Seungcheol heard him say. “ -- No, I didn't go home, I already visited a few months ago. -- Um, yeah -- Seungcheol. Yeah,  _ that  _ one. That Seungcheol.”

 

The mentioned boy raised his eyebrows and sat on the armchair next to Jeonghan who briefly lifted his phone again. “Jisoo says hi!” “Oh-- okay.”  _ Ah, so it's Jisoo.  _ Knowing how distracted Jeonghan gets talking  _ about _ him, you can just imagine how it is when he's talking  _ to  _ him. Explains it all. “Tell him I said hi back.”

 

“He says hi back. -- Oh, really?  -- Already?” Jeonghan pouted. “Mkay then. Wait, wait. Lemme put you on speaker.” He pressed a button on the screen and hovered the phone between him and Seungcheol, phone static clearly heard immediately. 

 

“Cheollie, go wish Jisoo a happy birthday.” “Oh, it's your birthday today? Happy birthday Jisoo-ssi.” “-- _ Ah, thank you Seungcheol-ssi.”  _ Quiet laughter was heard from the phone as Jeonghan started singing  _ Happy birthday  _ next to Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol tried to ignore the weird pang in his chest upon hearing the foreign, yet strangely angelically alluring laugh. “This is the first time we've spoken, right?” He said again. “I hope we can meet in person someday soon.” “ _ \--Me too. Nice meeting you, Seungcheol-ssi.”  _ “Nice meeting you too.”

 

“-- _ I really gotta go now though. I guess we'll talk again?”  _ Seungcheol could feel that the question was mostly aimed at Jeonghan. “Of course. Talk to you later, Jisoo. Bye.” “ _ Bye.”  _ A click and the line was cut off.

 

Jeonghan snickered and went back on his phone, leaning against the couch again. “So, it's his birthday today?” Seungcheol started. “Hm? Oh, yeah. It's actually still early evening where he is, but I guess he's a busy man.” “24th?” “Yeah.”

 

Seungcheol nodded awkwardly. “His voice is nice,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Light pink dusted his cheeks upon realizing what he had said. Jeonghan didn't seem to care or notice, however. “I know, right? He sings, too.”

 

“Really?” That was some new and  _ interesting  _ information. “Yeah,” Jeonghan said. “You'll love him if you meet him.” Seungcheol nodded hesitantly despite the small voice inside him saying that he certainly will without even knowing him.

 

“Oh, here. Look at this old picture I found last week.” Jeonghan handed over his phone to Seungcheol. The screen displayed a pretty old selfie. Jeonghan's hair was still long and brown. Next to him was a boy his age with soft features, fluffy dark brown hair, and striking cat eyes. The two were pressed up next to eachother with a blue ice cream cone in their hands, their faces a cute dramatic shocked expression with their mouths hanging open.

 

The picture instantly made Seungcheol snicker. He had only seen Jisoo probably once or twice before through other pictures, but even then he could tell just how old the picture was. Even though Jeonghan’s face didn't really change, the two still had some fetus, baby-faced aura to them. They were probably 20 at best.

 

Jeonghan moved to Seungcheol's side and peered over his shoulder, resting his chin on Seungcheol. A warm smile was also on his face. He swiped left and another picture came up. “Oh my god,” Jeonghan chuckled. 

 

“This is from when we were practicing for a christmas musical or something like that. Me and Jisoo were pretty much still juniors -- on our first or second year? -- and we just got parts as background singers.” Jeonghan smiled fondly at the memory. “It was still fun though. Even if we had to stay at practice for like three hours for just two songs.” 

 

Seungcheol squinted at the photo in his hands and zoomed in on another boy next to them. “Is that Boo Seungkwan?” “Oh, yeah. He was actually still a highschool student but insisted on coming along. I’ve known him since elementary school, if you were wondering.” 

 

Seungcheol gaped at him, making Jeonghan roll his eyes. He swiped left again and instantly started screaming in Seungcheol's ear. “Oh man, this video!”

 

He pressed play. It was Jisoo, he recognized. He was asleep on some couch. Seungcheol felt another pang in his chest at that. He looked so oddly angelic while sleeping, it reminded him of Jeonghan a little. Wait, what?

 

Silent laughter was heard in the background as the camera gets in closer. A hand suddenly appeared and began poking at his nose, followed by more laughter. He jolted awake, albeit not actually _ awake _ . He smiled with his eyes still closed and pushed the hand away before rolling to the other side. The camera followed him still, making the boy groan in annoyance. He opened his eyes blearily and groaned what Seungcheol seemed to catch as “ _ Hannie”  _ in an annoyed tone. 

 

He heard more laughter, louder this time, that Seungcheol vaguely recognized as Seungkwan's. Jisoo pouted at the camera and another hand reached out to pat his hair while Jeonghan could be heard saying “ _ ugugugu~”  _ offcam. The video stopped there and Jeonghan immediately laughed on his shoulder.

 

“Ah, I love that one.” Jeonghan revoked his phone with a grin plastered on his face. “What?” He asked, noticing Seungcheol’s stare. The older boy smiled and shook his head. “Nothing.” “Are you silently, yet obviously, judging me again?” “When have I ever done that?”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. “What? Are you jealous I'm suddenly all worked up over Jisoo again?” Seungcheol scoffed. “No? Why would I do that?” Jeonghan gave him a pointed look which resulted in more scoffing. “We’ve been dating for years, what kind of person are you taking me for?”

 

“One that you actually are.” Jeonghan circled the chair to crouch in front of Seungcheol. “And that person right now is jealous. Come on. We  _ have  _ been dating for years.”

 

The elder raised a brow. Jeonghan sighed in resignation and leaned forward to give him a kiss. “Okay, let's change the topic. Have you eaten? I made spaghetti.”

  
The rest of the night went by like this: Seungcheol and Jeonghan had spaghetti dinner despite Jeonghan already eating earlier, with Seungcheol still not believing that Jeonghan actually made some food. After a nice warm bath, they cuddled on the bed before sleeping while joking around and bickering like they always do, Jisoo not mentioned again. Doesn't mean he's completely gone from either of their heads, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the video is inspired by seventeen's 2015 MAMA behind selfcam**  
> ok the real shit starts now! (Yes 5k in and it just started) CUE THE JISOO!
> 
> Thanks for reading!~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter that's shittily written. Sorry guys everything I write is so shitty lmfao  
> Sorry for not updating in so long, I keep forgetting to lol  
> Also I'm in the middle of try-outs and my phone died without reason AGAIN but what else is new I guess

Jeonghan was pretty much always skipping on his feet for a whole week now. It was all after one night before they were about to head to bed (as in  _ bed  _ bed, mind you), he suddenly got a phonecall. “Who is it?” Seungcheol had said. “Just ignore it.”

 

But Jeonghan checked the caller anyways. “Oh! It's Jisoo! He hasn't called me in a long time.” Jeonghan took the phone and grinned. “Sorry, babe. I gotta take this. I'll try to make it quick, I promise.” Emphasis on  _ try,  _ it seems.

 

Seungcheol groaned. Even though his best friend is outside the country, Jeonghan always goes on and on about him. It's always  _ Jisoo this  _ and  _ Jisoo that.  _ Seungcheol had only seen the boy through old photos, but he felt like he knew him very well from all the times Jeonghan talked about him.

 

The phone beeped when Jeonghan pressed  _ receive.  _ “Jisoo! What's up?” “ _ Jeonghan? Hi.”  _ The blond boy took a deep breath. “Oh my god. It's been so long since I've last heard your voice.”

 

A chuckle was heard from the receiver. “ _ It has been, hasn't it? I'm so sorry I couldn't contact you more often.”  _ Jeonghan sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you? It's alright. Don't overwork yourself.”  _ “Yes, yes. Sorry. I've been real busy recently, especially what with jobs and all… Oh, anyways, I didn't ask about how you’re doing. How are you?” _

 

“I'm fine, it's all good here… But, job? W-what’s with your job, Jisoo? You never told me there's a problem.” There was a concerning pause from the other line. “Jisoo?-” “ _ Hannie, I have something to tell you.” _

 

Jeonghan heard his voice quiver over the phone and his heart skipped a beat. “O-okay. I'm listening.” Another pause. Jisoo seemed to be talking slowly, careful of his words. “ _ Jeonghan… Have you been counting how long I've been here?” _

 

Jeonghan's breath caught in his throat. “F-five years. Jisoo, you're not--” There was a scary moment when he thought his best friend was going to say something else. But then, he didn't. “ _ Next week.”  _ “What?”  _ “...Next week, I'm moving back to Korea.” _

 

Now he could hear it well. The slight giggle behind his words. The quiver in his voice like tears threatening to spill. Finally, after five years. Jeonghan almost couldn't hear it over his own. “Ohmygod Jisoo--IS THIS REAL?!” The other boy was laughing now. “ _ Yeah, this is real!” _

 

Jeonghan full on shrieked, earning a look of horror from Seungcheol. “ _ Sshhh, quiet down! It's like, 4 AM here.”  _ But there was no bite in his words. The both of them had lost their capabilities of speaking and were just giggling together, Jisoo being as quiet as he could.

 

“Holy shit --oh my god, this is great! We'll see eachother again! When's your flight?”  _ “Umm… Next week on the 20th. I'll be arriving on Friday morning, the 21st.”  _ Jeonghan nodded his head, committing the date to memory. “Alright, got it. Tell me the flight details through text.”

 

“ _ Mhm, okay.”  _ “Oh, wait! One last thing! Have you gotten a place to stay?” Jisoo paused for a little while. “ _ No, actually. I haven't.”  _

 

Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol. “Well, do you wanna move back in with me? I've actually moved in with Seungcheol, and--oh, we've ditched the old apartment to get a bigger one, but we have an empty room. We can clean it up for you if you'd like.”

 

_ “....Oh, you would do that for me? That sounds good, if Seungcheol’s cool with it. Ah, but you don't have to do all that though, I can just sleep on the couch.”  _ Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “No, you're not. And Seungcheol’s okay with it. Right, Cheollie?”

 

Jeonghan aimed the last question at Seungcheol, who only replied with a raised eyebrow. “Yep, he's okay with it.” Jisoo chuckled. “ _ Alright then. I should get going, I wanna catch some sleep before my parents wake up. See you next friday! Oh, and say hi to Seungcheol for me!”  _ Jeonghan ended the phonecall with a smile. “Okay, okay. Bye.” He pressed  _ end call.  _

 

Seungcheol was waiting for him on their bed with a lopsided smile on his face. Jeonghan sat next to him and rolled his eyes. “Jisoo is moving back to Korea next Friday,” he explained. Seungcheol nodded slowly. “He doesn't have a place to stay. It'll be okay if he stays here, right?” 

 

Seungcheol sighed. “....Alright. But I trust you'll take care of it, okay? “ Jeonghan grinned widely and buried his face at the crook of his boyfriend's neck. “Yep! You won't have to do anything! You'll like him, I promise.” Seungcheol hummed contentedly and caressed the younger’s back. “Okay. Let's go sleep.”

  
  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  
  


“Really? You would?” Jeonghan practically beamed when Seungcheol said he'd drive him to the airport. “Yeah, I'm coming with you,” he said as he grabbed his coat. “First time meeting your best friend and all, right?” Jeonghan grinned. “Alright, but don't go scaring him off.” Seungcheol threw him a pillow before grabbing his car keys and stepping outside.

 

On the ride there, Jeonghan practically couldn't stay still. He was either frantically texting, drumming his fingers on the door, or shaking his legs. He would've started playing with his hair too, if only it's still long.

 

“Okay, we're here,” said Seungcheol as he parked the car. “Are you ready?” Jeonghan took a deep breath and nodded. The two exited the car and found a place to sit next to Jisoo’s arrival gate. “It shouldn't be long, now.” Jeonghan took out his phone and texted Jisoo.

 

**_You:_ ** _ we're here _

**_You:_ ** _ oh, seungcheol came too _

**_You:_ ** _ said he wanted to meet you _

**_♡♡ my angel Jisoo♡♡:_ ** _ okay _

**_♡♡ my angel Jisoo♡♡:_ ** _ I should be landing soon so i gotta turn off my phone for a lil _

**_♡♡ my angel Jisoo♡♡:_ ** _ oohh I can see Korea!!! _

 

Jeonghan smiled and turned to Seungcheol. “Are you nervous?” Seungcheol made a considering noise. “A little bit.” The blond snickered. “I talk about him too much, huh?” Seungcheol tilted his head and made a noise similar to the previous one.

 

“Sorry. Jisoo is just… Someone I've had in my life longer than anyone else. Except my parents and my sister.” Seungcheol stayed quiet and listened to his boyfriend. “I've known him since highschool. He was just a normal friend to me then, but when college started… Honestly, I didn't think he’d still remember me. But he approached me again, and then we roomed together, and got close.”

 

Jeonghan turned to the brown-haired boy. “I'm glad you're there for me when he left, but he'd also been here--although from a distance--on every step of the way since we're together. So I'd like you to understand why he's so important to me.”

 

Seungcheol stayed silent and snaked an arm around Jeonghan. If such a person exists in his boyfriend's life, he would need to meet him. A voice over the intercoms announced Jisoo’s plane have landed. The couple waited in silence for the passengers to come out.

 

Gradually, the place started to fill with people. Jeonghan sat upright and began scanning the crowd. Seungcheol’s eyes began darting around as well, searching for a face that might be familiar. And then Jeonghan must've seen him.

 

The blond gasped and ran towards his target at the speed of light. Before Seungcheol realized it, he was already gone. Baffled, he tried his best to follow Jeonghan and got up as well. 

 

Then, he saw who Jeonghan was running to. It was a boy with fluffy coral-brown hair walking absentmindedly whilst dragging his luggage and looking through his phone. Jisoo.

 

“JISOOO!” Jeonghan yelled out, making the boy look up in shock. He had only a split second to prepare himself as Jeonghan practically threw himself at him. As soon as he got ahold of him, he captured Jisoo in a bone-crushing hug. “Oww, Hannie, my arms--AH! W-watch the ribs.” Unfortunately, the torture lasted a few more seconds before he let go.

 

By then, Seungcheol had caught up with them and was standing behind Jeonghan. “Jisoo, I missed you so much.” The boy was still clutching his arm with a pained look on his face. “I missed you too, Hannie, but that hurts.”

 

_ So he calls him Hannie too.  _ Jeonghan grinned sheepishly. Jisoo stared at him a little longer when his eyes suddenly went wide. “Jeonghan! You cut your hair!” The blond rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. “And I see you grew yours. What do you think?”

 

Jisoo frowned and reached out to skim through Jeonghan’s now bleached hair. “Obviously, it looks perfect on you as well, but I miss your long hair.”

 

Jeonghan snickered and suddenly a look of realization flashed onto his face, which Seungcheol guessed was the part Jeonghan just remembered that he was still there. “Oh, right. Jisoo, this is my boyfriend Seungcheol. Seungcheol, Jisoo.”

 

The younger boy reached out and shook Seungcheol’s hand while smiling sweetly. Like, really  _ really  _ sweetly. “Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Hong Jisoo.” Now that he finally met him in the flesh and up close, Seungcheol realized just how  _ pretty  _ Jisoo was. He was lean and tall, much taller than originally expected. If Jeonghan's features were striking and bold, Jisoo’s were soft and timid, yet no less sculpture-like than Jeonghan.

 

“Choi Seungcheol,” he managed to stammer back. God, he felt like his brain was melting. It was like meeting Jeonghan all over again. Wait, what?

 

“Jisoo, you must be tired. Have you eaten? Are you feeling alright? Jetlag?” The brown-haired boy looked at Jeonghan fondly. “Jetlag soon, I suppose,” he replied simply. Jeonghan nodded. “Alright, let's go then. I already got a bed ready for you at home so you can rest up. You left at early morning, didn't you? Do you need anything else? If not, we'll head straight there.”

 

Jisoo ignored all of Jeonghan's questions skillfully. “Yep, let's go straight there. I'm looking forward to seeing your new home setting.” He smirked at Jeonghan knowingly. They were roommates, alright. Anyone that have lived with Jeonghan even for only a day would know that he is as sloppy as he is pretty.

 

After getting the rest of Jisoo’s baggage, they headed to the car. Jisoo loaded all his baggage in the trunk with the help of the couple. Seungcheol realized he probably just got another Jeonghan in his hands; Jisoo was dragging two large suitcases with a gym bag perched on top of one and he was also carrying a large handbag on one shoulder, most of them probably filled with clothes.

 

Jisoo sat alone on the backrow seat during their ride home. If anything, he looked close to falling asleep numerous times. Jeonghan was uncharacteristically silent and stared out the window. Seungcheol, driving, felt really awkward but couldn't come up with good conversation topics. So, the car ride went unnervingly quiet.

 

“Okay, we're here,” Seungcheol announced as their car stopped in the parking lot of their apartment building, him being the first one to speak after a long while. Jisoo's eyes snapped open right away and the three exited the car. Seungcheol helped carry some of Jisoo’s luggage inside and soon, they arrived in front of their apartment door. Seungcheol unlocked the door and opened it. “Here we are. The kitchen's right up there and that over there is the bathroom. Hope you'll like it here.”

 

Jisoo gaped at the open room. “Huh. A pretty nice place you have here. Thanks for letting me stay.” “No problem. Your room's through there, by the way,” said Jeonghan, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Mkay, I'm gonna change and get to work. Rest up, Jisoo,” Seungcheol said, planting a kiss on top of Jeonghan’s head and headed to his room. Jisoo entered his new room. It wasn't very big, but still much more than he could've asked for. “Um, would it be okay if I took a shower first?” he asked Jeonghan who was hanging his coat by the front door. “Sure, go ahead.”

 

Jisoo laid down his bags on the floor next to the bed. The room had a desk and a chair, a wardrobe Jisoo recognized as Jeonghan's old one, a floor lamp, and a clean bed with a nice wooden frame. The whole apartment was bright and neatly decorated; Jisoo's room even had a window in it.

 

He opened his suitcase and took out his shoes and lined them on the bottom of his wardrobe. He couldn't bring all of his shoes, so his mom was going to ship the rest of them, along with all his other things, to Korea following him and was scheduled to arrive in a few days or a week at best.

 

He took out some clothes to wear and his bathroom utilities. He was too tired to unpack now, so he figured he'll just do it later. When he stepped back outside, Jeonghan was in the middle of making waffles. Jisoo passed behind the kitchen area and to the bathroom  and proceeded to take a quick shower. When he returned back to his room, now feeling fresh, clean, and comfortable in his pajama pants, he collapsed right into a nap on his new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for keeping up with this uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sOORRRYY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO WEEKS T T
> 
> I had schoolwork and... I was... procrastinating.... a lot  
> lmfao
> 
> anyways vocal team covered un haeng il chi and im DEAD
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me, hope you enjoy this poorly written fic~

When Jisoo woke up again, it was already past noon. He slept pretty well considering he was jetlagged, insomnia barely felt and he dozed off disregarding his headaches. At first, he couldn't recognize his surroundings and panicked a little, but then his memories came back to him. Right. He was back in Seoul.  _ With Jeonghan _ .

 

The thought of Jeonghan made his stomach do flips. How long has it been since they last facetimed and looked at eachother’s faces? A year? Half? Apparently a long time if he could cut his hair without Jisoo knowing.

 

And Seungcheol… Has Jeonghan ever sent a picture of him? Jisoo thinks he might've, back when they first started dating. He thought he was okay back then, but he's much  _ much  _ cuter in real life. He looked like your typical kind, reliable, and kind of hardworking guy. Jeonghan and him looks really good together.

 

Come to think of it, Jisoo was hungry. Slowly, he got himself out of bed and creeped outside. Jeonghan was curled up on the couch with a book. Jisoo walked up to him and sat down next to him. “Oh, you're up.” Jeonghan turned to him and froze. Laughter started to bubble on his face. “Pfftt. Wow, Jisoo, I sure miss your bedhead.”

 

It took a second for the younger to process what he was saying. Blushing, he frantically tried to even out his hair. Jeonghan pouted. “Aww, you should've kept it. 'twas cuter.” Jisoo rolled his eyes and punched Jeonghan's arm lightly. “Of course it was.”

 

The blond snickered. “Oh, right. Are you hungry? I have some leftover waffle mix from this morning. But if you don't want that, I have some frozen food, eggs, bread, etc. No rice though.” Jisoo smiled. “Waffles are fine.” Jeonghan put down his book and stood up, Jisoo trailing after him into the kitchen. 

 

The kitchen area is merged with the whole living room and separated by a row of island counters. The round ceiling lights above them really adds to the rustic chic feel. The whole place felt really Jeonghan. Jisoo could get used to this.

 

Jeonghan took out the bowl filled with mix and turned on the waffle maker. “What do you want with this? We have syrup; maple, chocolate, and vanilla. Or maybe you even want peanut butter?” Jisoo hummed in consideration. “Chocolate, vanilla, and butter.” The blond nodded and grabbed the plate and syrups. “Gotta have butter,” he mumbled as he searched for the corresponding item.

 

Once all the ingredients were out, Jisoo helped Jeonghan with the plating and added the syrup and butter as he liked. “Thanks,” he smiled. “No problem.” 

 

“So, is that where you put the plates?” “Oh,” Jeonghan turned around and began pointing at various cupboards and drawers. “You can find the plates there, with the bowls, etc. That's for mugs, cups, and teapots. Cutlery's over there with the small appliances. Instant food and dry ingredients could be found up there. Pots, pans, and all that’s located over there.”

 

Jisoo nodded as Jeonghan talked, committing the new information to memory. “Oh, and you're also free to take anything from the fridge,” Jeonghan smirked. “Just... try not to take anything that might look individually owned.” Jisoo made a silent 'o’ and smirked back. “Got it. Thanks.”

 

He sat down on an island stool and started eating his waffles. Jeonghan leaned on the spot next to him from the opposing side. “So, wait,” Jisoo paused his eating. “It's Friday, right? You're not working?” “I don't have work today and I cleared my schedules.” Jisoo raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you're still doing…?” Jeonghan smirked at him again. “Yep.”

 

“Hmm… must be booming in the industry, huh?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. If it was, then I wouldn't be able to face all my friends.” A smirk made its way to Jisoo’s lips when a perfect comeback crossed his mind. He decided to push it. “Oh? You have friends?”

 

Jeonghan seemed to be taken aback by the snarky comment. “Wow. You making a mean joke? Who are you and what did you do to Jisoo?” The sitting boy laughed and took another bite from his waffle. “I'm just kidding. What does Seungcheol do for a living?”

 

Jeonghan smiled and looked away, the way he always does when he talks about Seungcheol. As if recalling a distant, yet very fond memory. “He teaches music composing at an art school.” Jisoo raised his eyebrows. “You mean--?” “Oh, no. Not that one. It's like highschool level or something.”

 

“Ah.” “But he did he go there, actually.” Jisoo hummed. “Then, if I went there maybe I'd know him first.” “First? You stopped talking to me in highschool, remember?” Jisoo laughed. “Ah right.” 

 

The silence stretched on as Jisoo continued eating. Jeonghan looked away again. The question that have bothered him for a long time now returning back into his mind. It has been a long time hasn't it? Then perhaps it would be alright if he voiced it now.

 

“Jisoo, why  _ did  _ you stop talking to me in highschool?” The boy looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. “We were friends in first grade, weren't we? If you were just gonna get close to me before college, why did you kinda… avoided me after first grade?”

 

Now it was Jisoo’s turn to look away. He had stopped chewing his food, just holding his fork idly while he seemed to be thinking of a good way to answer it. “Honestly… I'm not really sure either but, it was my crush on you, I guess.”

 

Jeonghan's eyes widened in shock. “You… Had a crush on me?” Jisoo nodded silently. The conversation didn't go on any further with that uneasy topic.

 

“Right, do you wanna go meet up with some old friends sometime soon?” Jeonghan piped up. Jisoo swallowed the last bit of his food and made a move to stand up. “Sure.” Jeonghan took the plate away from him before he could get up and washed the plate for him, Jisoo mumbling a small ‘thanks.’

 

“Is there someone you want to see? Seungkwannie?” Jisoo snorted. “Ah, right. Seungkwan. It's been so long, hasn't it?” 

 

Jeonghan snickered. “Right? Him and Hansol are dating now, anyways.” “Huh. I've always known there was something between them.” “I know, right? They have been giving off heart eyes since they first met.”

 

Jisoo drummed his fingers on the counter. “And how's everyone else?” “Well, Seokmin works at a flower shop at the mall, but he likes singing in coffee shops and doing youtube covers; I heard he's doing well, he still has an excessive amount of free time. Junhui works at a dance studio or something with his friends.”

 

Jisoo nodded along as Jeonghan spoke, trying to imagine his old friends now from the pictures he saw of them last. “And you remember Jihoon from highschool? Lee Jihoon?” “The cute small one? Yeah, I think.” 

 

Jeonghan snickered. “Turns out he's Seungcheol's best friend in college.” “ _ Really?”  _ “Mhm. Small world, huh? I'm sure he'd love to see you again.” 

 

Jisoo cringed. “Right.” Like  _ hell _ would he love to see him again after Jisoo accidentally got the boy in a cast after he got pushed off the auditorium stage. Jihoon did  _ not  _ ever speak to him again after that.

 

Jeonghan didn't need to know this though. He kept on chatting cheerfully and obliviously about what happened with their mutual friends while he was gone. “You're not going anywhere soon, right? I'm going to hang with them tomorrow. You should come.”

 

Jisoo raised his brows. “Really?” “Yeah, c’mon. Now you're in Seoul, you gotta have Seoul friends too. They'd definitely want to see you again.” Jeonghan dried his hands on the kitchen towel and turned to Jisoo with a pleading look. “They don't know you're here yet, right? It'll be a surprise! Their reactions would be the best thing ever.”

 

Jisoo looked at him skeptically for the last comment. “Hmm. Alright.” “Yaay! This calls for a celebration!” “Let's… Save the celebration for later.” Jisoo calmed Jeonghan down and he led him to the couch. They spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch with a blanket, mini pretzels, and Netflix movies, partially waiting for Seungcheol to join them and in a full attempt to help Jisoo get used to his new surroundings while resting.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


Half past seven PM. Seungcheol had already bid them farewell from his unbothered position on the couch, claiming that he's too tired to join them and ‘put up with Jeonghan's antics for the whole night.’ The mentioned boy was still straightening his clothes in front of a mirror, turning here and there to get a better look at himself and calls out to both Jisoo and Seungcheol every few minutes to ask them if his outfit looks alright.

 

Every groan, yell, and a creak of the closet door opening was followed by Seungcheol's pointed look to Jisoo. The ‘ _Welcome back to a world filled with Jeonghan's bullshit’_ look and ‘ _This is what I was talking about, good luck’_ look combined together.

 

“Jeonghan, could you hurry it up? It's almost our agreed meetup time, and we're still not on the way,” Jisoo called out into Jeonghan and Seungcheol's room. “Shit, shit, okay. Sorry. I'm changing my shirt one more time and we're leaving.” Jisoo sighed. “Did you settle for the first one you tried out?” “Uh… I might have. Shut up, okay.”

 

A few minutes later, the blond finally emerged from his clothing-filled den. He was wearing a white button-up with a patch of tribal patterns near the top and a navy blue coat. To put it simply, Jeonghan looked beautiful. The shirt fitted him nicely; for something that was probably put on hurriedly, his simple outfit was neat and coordinated. His hair was done perfectly and he probably used a little bit of makeup as well. As soon as he entered the room, he stole away the breaths of the two people in it.

 

Jeonghan looked at him confusedly when Jisoo didn't make move. “Let's go,” he prompted, snapping the boy back to reality. “Um- right!” He stood up from the couch and walked towards Jeonghan. He was halfway there when he stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brows.

 

“Wait, hang on. Do you have any lip balm?” Jeonghan sighed and shook his head, reaching into his bag to procure a lip balm. Jisoo expected Jeonghan to just give it to him; he himself had already made a move to get it, but Jeonghan instead opened the thing from muscle memory and lathered some onto his index finger.

 

He had the finger raised in front of Jisoo’s mouth when he froze, suddenly realizing what the fuck he just did. 

 

But it was too late to turn back, so he just pretended nothing was wrong and this was the normal-est thing ever. He went on and applied the balm to Jisoo’s lips with his finger, trying not to falter at the feeling of  _ those godsend lips jesus fucking christ, still the softest thing ever even when chapped- _

 

Jisoo’s heavy gaze seemed to bore through him, heating up his cheeks unto his ears. Jeonghan was also hyper-aware of the fact that Seungcheol was still watching them, and just hoped to whatever god there is that he won't see the blush. 

 

After he deemed himself done, Jeonghan lowered his fingers and cleared his throat. “There.” He put the lip balm back into his bag and turned towards the door. “Now, let's go.” Jisoo lingered for a moment without saying anything before turning to Seungcheol with a sweet smile and a wave, as if nothing's happened.

 

“We'll get going now. Rest up!” Seungcheol waved back to him. They had only met yesterday, but Jisoo had been acting like they'd known eachother for years. It made Seungcheol feel fonder of him.

 

“Don't wait for me tonight, I got keys,” Jeonghan called out from the doorway. Seungcheol nodded before his head snapped in the direction of their room. “Hey, did you cover our bed in clothes again?” Jeonghan snickered. “You'll see.”

 

Seungcheol facepalmed and used the other hand to wave. “Well, have fun.” “Yup, we will.” “See you later, babe.”

 

Jeonghan closed the door behind Jisoo and locked it. “Let's go,” he said, twirling the keyring concerningly on his finger. Jisoo followed him down to the parking lot.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


“Jeonghan-hyung!” Hansol called out from a table on the back of the bar. The others turned their heads after and joined in the yelling. “Keep your head down,” Jeonghan whispered to Jisoo as they made their way across the room. Jisoo nodded and obliged, trying to keep his face as hidden as possible.

 

Jeonghan smiled to the small crowd. “What’s up guys?” “Hyung! It's so good to see you again!” Seungkwan yelled and reached his arm out.

 

Seokmin lowered his drink and quirked an eyebrow. “Huh? Who's that you got with you, hyung?” 

 

Now all their eyes turned to Jisoo. The shouts died down and were replaced with intense, confused stares.

 

“J-Jisoo-hyung?!” Seungkwan screamed out, causing the others to do the same. “Jisoo?!” Seokmin squeaked in disbelief, followed by Jihoon. Hansol stood up immediately. “SHUA-HYUNG?!” 

 

Jisoo raised his head and grinned sheepishly. He raised a hand and waved it slowly. “H-hi guys.” Hansol screamed and ran over to Jisoo, enveloping him in a hug.

 

“SHUA-HYUNG! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!” Jisoo laughed and pat his back. “Nice to see you too, nonnie.” The others stood up and approached Jisoo as well, all of them wanting to hug him, high-five him, or just say hello (or in Seungkwan's case, yell at his face while on the brink of crying, for some reason).

 

Jeonghan rested a hand on Jisoo’s shoulder. “As you all know, he moved away to America 5 years ago. He just got back yesterday.”

 

The group made a chorus of ‘oh’s and ‘wah’s. They soon reseated themselves to converse better.

 

“So hyung, how was America?” Hansol asked enthusiastically. Despite his defined half-western features, the boy had only been in America when he was born until he was 5 years old and remembers nothing from it. Jisoo hummed. “It was just how it's always been.”

 

“Did you eat a lot of korean food?” Seokmin asked, which earned him a snicker and a slap on the arm from Seungkwan. Jisoo chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I did.” “Ah wow, that's amazing.”

 

The group started creating small conversations between themselves and asked Jisoo nonchalant questions here and there until Jihoon lowered his glass. “So, wait, did you really leave fo-- W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“N-nothing, it's just,” Jisoo grinned sheepishly. “You haven’t talked to me since the… piano incident…” Jihoon had a blank expression on his face until it finally clicked. “Oh. That.” A little bit of red made its way onto his ears. “Let's just… Keep the past in the past, shall we?” “Right. Yes, of course.”

 

The others stared at them curiously. Jihoon drank more and ignored all the requests to elaborate. “Anyways,” Seungkwan huffed, the boy had since long ago stopped trying to pry on matters Jihoon simply didn't want to share. A lot safer option, by his experience. “Have you guys heard that Beyoncé song that dropped yesterday? Cause it  _ shook  _ my world.”

 

Jihoon scoffed at how obvious that was at an attempt to shift the conversation topic, but he's mostly glad. The group had started to converse casually again, filling eachother in with tiny useless bits of information and random overly-prolonged jokes, as if Jisoo was never gone for years.

 

By the end of the night, he had probably known every detail about everything that happened since he left.

  
_ Well _ , he thought when they got home, as Seungcheol who had fallen asleep on the couch welcomed Jeonghan’s presence with open arms.  _ All things except one. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAA DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT STARK DIFFERENCE IN WRITING STYLE FOR HALF THE FIC  
> First half was written kind of long ago when I was really bad and im too lazy to rewrite it lol. and also it was written at school. oops
> 
> Anyways, can you guess what Jeonghan does? ^^^^
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and comments!~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where I'm going with this tbh but thanks for sticking with me anyways

Seungcheol regretted agreeing to let Jisoo stay. Because now he can't help ogling at anything that he does. The boy is way,  _ way  _ different than Jeonghan. Now he understands how Jeonghan could survive living alone if he had the guy with him for all those years in college.

 

For one, within a week of Jisoo moving in, the whole apartment smells vaguely of coffee and jasmines. He cleans like it was spring cleaning every day, buys air fresheners, and even vacuums Seungcheol's room daily. For once, the place doesn't feel stuffy.

 

Second, his fridge was now stuffed with decent and healthy food. Seungcheol was always too busy to buy proper food, nor to cook some. Jeonghan's diet is real healthy as well, but he usually only buys things for himself. In three days, Seungcheol had found a carton of fresh milk, a bag of apples, another bag of assorted vegetables, and a sack of rice in his kitchen. On the next day, Seungcheol woke up to Jisoo making him and Jeonghan homemade lunchboxes to bring to work. Seungcheol nearly cried.

 

Third, their bathroom tiles were now super shiny and clean. The bathroom racks were filled with even more skincare products and expensive-looking soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. He even restocked some general medicine Seungcheol didn't realize were out.

 

Jisoo was making it real hard for Seungcheol not to fall for him. Seungcheol often caught some conversation with him at night after they got home from work. Jisoo works most mornings to afternoons and a closing shift on Saturday night (Seungcheol was honestly impressed he got a job so fast).

 

Jisoo always talks so softly and politely. It was different from Jeonghan, that although graceful, always just says what he wants. 

 

….Seungcheol really should stop comparing the two.

 

It has been a month since Jisoo moved in. Seungcheol had come to adore all of his little quirks. The small piercings on his ears that adorned him well albeit kind of going against his image. His cute little mug he always uses that, according to Jeonghan, had been with him since junior high. The way he actually likes making stupid jokes and the way they're always followed by a full-toothed grin (Seungcheol observed that his teeth aren't perfectly even, and that just makes him 1000× cuter). The way he giggles more often than a full-on laugh, and it's awfully adorable.

 

To put it shortly, Seungcheol was pretty fucked. 

 

If he was thinking these kind of things, he was  _ very. much. fucked.  _ At the same time, he was still head over heels for Jeonghan and couldn't get enough of  _ his  _ own quirks. Watching Jisoo and Jeonghan interact in front of his eyes gets him more and more torn each day. So one night, when Jeonghan was still at work, he decided to text his good friend and dongsaeng, Hansol.

 

**_You:_ ** _ Hansol-ah _

**_You:_ ** _ Are you there _

**_You:_ ** _ I have to rant to you about something _

**_Choi Hansol:_ ** _ What is it _

**_Choi Hansol:_ ** _ wait no not now im kinda busy _

**_Choi Hansol:_ ** _ do you wanna talk about it in person? _

**_You:_ ** _ okay _

**_You:_ ** _ Are you free tmrw _

 

At that same time, a knock was heard on Seungcheol's door. His head snapped up in panic. “Come in.” Speak of the devil, there he was now. Hong Jisoo opened the door and peeped inside. “Cheol-hyung? Oh good, you're home.”

 

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and climbed up next to Seungcheol, on Jeonghan's side. As he sat down, he heaved out a sigh and instinctively leaned his head on Seungcheol's right shoulder, making the other boy tense up instantly. 

 

“Tough day at work?” he guessed. Despite freshly showered, Jisoo still smelled like coffee beans and a little bit like the vanilla hair conditioner he uses. Seungcheol guessed he hasn't brushed his hair either, seeing how it was still a huge messy mop. “Hmmm. I don't know. I was just feeling a little tired and… I guess I just wanted to be with someone.” Seungcheol hoped he couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating. “You should go sleep, then.” “Yeah,” Jisoo mumbled. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I'm intruding aren't I? Were you doing something?” He pulled away and Seungcheol immediately missed the contact. “No, nothing important,” he replied, probably a little too fast. “I was just texting a friend but he's busy now, so… don't worry.”

 

Jisoo sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed with his chin resting on his hands. He looked really soft in his oversized sweater,  _ especially  _ because of the sweater paws. It made Seungcheol want to kiss him senselessly right then and there. “I couldn't sleep,” Jisoo muttered.

 

Seungcheol's heart skipped a beat at the thought that crossed his mind. He bit his lip and considered his words carefully. “You… wanna try sleeping here?” Jisoo turned his eyes to him, expression unreadable. “You don't have to lie down if you don’t want to. You could just… lean on me like you just did. I'll be here with you… If that’ll help.”

 

Seungcheol could feel Jisoo studying him carefully. Then, slowly, he made his way back to lean on Seungcheol's side. The room fell silent as Jisoo’s eyes fluttered closed. In a few minutes, his breathing evened and he had dozed off. Seungcheol went back on his phone to text Hansol a bunch of crying emojis, careful not to move his right side.

 

He hadn't realized how much time had passed until Jeonghan bursted through the bedroom door. He froze and raised a brow when he saw Jisoo, asleep on his bed and curled up next to his boyfriend. Seungcheol raised a finger to his lips, signalling him to be quiet. Thankfully, Jeonghan did, although he gave him a weird look, and proceeded to take some clothes and left again. 

 

Seungcheol sighed. It seems he would have to return Jisoo to his room. Inside, Seungcheol wished the three of them could just sleep together or something, but that was impossible.

 

Carefully, he moved out from under Jisoo while holding his head to make sure he doesn't hit the bed. The slowly, he lifted him in a princess carry and walked him to his room. Seungcheol didn't want to let him go since Jisoo had snuggled into his chest like a contented cat, but heavyheartedly, he did it anyways.

 

He let him down onto his bed carefully and tucked him under the bed cover. The light in his room was already off and Jeonghan was nowhere in sight. Seungcheol leaned down and laid a soft kiss into the sleeping boy’s hair.

 

“Goodnight, Jisoo.”

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


“What, hyung?” Hansol finally talked after he was contentedly seated and with his food. Seungcheol stared at him oddly. “I can't believe you ordered crepes.” The younger shrugged and narrowed his eyes. “Crepes is good.”

 

Seungcheol shook his head. “Okay. Whatever. I need your help with something.” “Alright, hyung. What is it?” Hansol asked through a mouthful of crepes. Seungcheol took a deep breath.

 

“Okay. You know Jisoo, right?” Hansol nodded. “Jeonghan-hyung’s friend from America?” “Yeah, well… here's the thing… He turned out to be real cute and… I think I might be in love with him.”

 

Hansol stopped eating. “Hyung-- You're breaking up with Jeonghan?!” “Ssshh! Quiet down!” Seungcheol waved his hand frantically, trying to explain. “No I'm not, you idiot!” “Then what're you-- oh.” Hansol’s eyes widened. “Hyung. Fighting.”

 

Seungcheol facepalmed. “Don't  _ ‘fighting’  _ me, help me out or something!” “W-what am I supposed to do?! Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I have a solution for these kind of things.” Seungcheol groaned. “Yeah, thanks for the big help.”

 

“Why did you even ask me anyways? You know I'm not good at giving advices.” “Well, everyone else is sort of worse.” The black haired boy hummed. “How about Jihoon-hyung? Have you asked him? He might be inexperienced, but he's very rational.”

 

Seungcheol laughed bitterly. “Jihoon? He'll probably just say  _ ‘In your face!’  _ or something like that, but sure, let's try it out.” Hansol took Seungcheol's phone from the tabletop and typed up a message.

 

**_You:_ ** _ hyung, this is Hansol. Cheol-hyung has a problem in which he's still in love with Jeonghan-hyung but he fell in love with Jisoo-hyung as well and he can't choose between them. What should he do? _

 

It didn't took very long to get a reply.

 

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ really? Hahahhahahaha _

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ not my problem though _

 

Seungcheol sighed and pinched his nose bridge. “See?”

 

**_You:_ ** _ hyung pls _

**_You:_ ** _ Just say smth _

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ neither. dump ur phone in the atlantic and move to africa and change ur name. _

**_You:_ ** _ No _

**_You:_ ** _ that's seriously not possible _

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ break up with jeonghan _

**_You:_ ** _ He doesn't wanna _

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ then just fuck jisoo anw _

**_You:_ ** _ that's… Pretty vulgar, hyung _

**_You:_ ** _ and that's also a no _

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ Why not? Isn't that what he's talking bout anyways _

**_You:_ ** _ He says he still has Jeonghan and yknow theyre in a relationship?? _

**_ya boy woozi:_ ** _ then ask him first, duh _

 

Hansol and Seungcheol exchanged looks. “He's got a point though, hyung.” “He meant get permission from Jeonghan to fuck Jisoo, though.” “Well, he  _ does _ have a point. Ignore the fucking part and just… Talk to Jeonghan-hyung first. You'll never know how he feels about this if you don't talk to him.”

 

Seungcheol sighed and slumped back in his seat. “Why must so many problems be solved by talking? I'm bad at talking.” Hansol shrugged. “Dunno, hyung. But you're not bad at talking. Not better than Jeonghan-hyung, but good.”

 

All the memories of Jeonghan manipulating him to get what he wants flooded Seungcheol's mind suddenly. Yeah, obviously not. “Besides, it's Jeonghan-hyung. Maybe he'll be more okay with it than you'd expect.” 

 

The elder leaned back forward and rested his head on his hand. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

 

Hansol suddenly grinned and clapped his hands. “Well! Not all problems could be solved by talking! For example, finishing this crepes!” Seungcheol rolled his eyes as Hansol continued eating happily.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


“Hannie!” Seungcheol called sleepily as he exited his room. No blondes in sight. He walked towards the bathroom and checked inside. The door wasn't locked and it was empty. Seungcheol sighed. Where could he have gone so early in the morning? Well actually it's already 10, but still.

 

Suddenly, he noticed some faint noises coming from Jisoo's room. He turned around, walked over to it and opened the door.

 

“Jisoo, you've seen Hannie?” The boy who was sitting on his bed looked up in shock. Okay, he probably should've knocked. “Oh, he uh, left earlier this morning. Said there was an emergency with… Seokmin?” 

 

Seungcheol's mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ and he rolled his eyes. Should've known. Recently, Jeonghan keeps making up problems as excuses to go with Seokmin, even though honestly he just wants to hang out. It's useless, actually. It's not like Seungcheol's gonna stop him from doing it. Jeonghan's been real itching to go out recently, he doesn't know why. “Right. Thanks, Jisoo.” Jisoo nodded and went back to… Wait, is that a guitar? 

 

“You can play guitar?” Seungcheol blurted. “Um.. Yeah. Didn't Jeonghan tell you?” Seungcheol shook his head. He stepped forward into Jisoo's room and pushed the door behind him to a close. “Amongst all the things he did tell me about, I don't think so. Hey… Could you maybe, um… Play something for me?”

 

Jisoo looked flustered at the sudden request and… Is that a blush? “Um… A-alright. What song?” Seungcheol shrugged. “Just a little something's fine. Anything you're comfortable with.” 

 

Jisoo paused a little, thinking. Then, he slowly laid a hand over the cords, his face now stern and concentrated (even though Seungcheol swears it's still red). “ _ It’s still a boring morning.”  _ He strummed a tune. “ _ The distance between you and me has no progress.” _

 

Seungcheol felt like his heart had stopped beating. To put it simply, Jisoo's voice sounds like an angel.  “ _ Do you still think of me as the person from before? That's right, probably in your small eyes you still see me as a young kid.”  _ Even though they're just as sweet, his voice was way different than Jeonghan's. It was much softer, a bit lower, and totally took Seungcheol's breath away.

 

_ “But what do I do? I can't get over the way you laugh in front of me. I just can't stay still.”  _ Seungcheol gaped at the way he's singing the song, as if pouring his heart out into the lyrics. “ _ I wanna be your morning, baby. From now on, be alright. Mornings together, baby. I want you to be my night.” _

 

“ _ Until all of the things you think of become my all. Look at me and be my lady, you're my twenties.”  _ The beat of the song slowed down and Jisoo strummed the rest of the song just as loudly. “ _ Don’t brush it aside like it's nothing. If you want me. Yeah, if you want me.”   _

 

_ “I can give my everything to you. If I'm there, there in your heart.”  _ The string of melodies came to a finish. Seungcheol was still gaping at him with his mouth hanging open. He felt stupid, and also feeling compelled to give applause.

 

So he did, a little. “Wow. That was amazing. You're obliged to tell me if you have talents like that, okay? You live in my house now, so you have to follow my rules.” Jisoo looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. “...Okay? I'm not very good, though--”

 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at him. “Not good? Um, have you ever heard yourself? That was  _ really  _ good. Trust me, I'm a music teacher.” “Oh, I know.” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “I asked Jeonghan,” said Jisoo, shrugging. 

 

“Oh,” said Seungcheol simply. “You were asking Jeonghan about me?” The younger nodded slowly. “What did he tell you?” “Only good things,” Jisoo shot him a smirk. “Not that there's anything bad about you.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and laughed bitterly. There's  _ no  _ way Jeonghan didn't mention a few things. “No, seriously.”

 

Jisoo showed a toothful grin and began idly strumming random tunes on his guitar. “I'm serious! There's nothing bad about you, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol hummed. “Alright, whatever.” He opened the bedroom door and stepped back outside.

 

“Except maybe your taste in a lot of things,” Jisoo added as Seungcheol was about to close the door behind him. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyed again and slammed the door shut as Jisoo laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft jisoo akdjsksk kill me  
> the song was Seventeen's 20 btw
> 
> super long chapter woohooo thanks for readingg


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hello, it's mee finally back with another chapter lol. Have yall been waiting for this update?? Apparently a lot of people wait on this mess of a fic so im touched if u have made it this far
> 
> So hopefully... I haven't disappointed... yet... idk this chap was written on a whim. And also a long time ago actl so please excuse me if something feels off sjdkldjskl
> 
> Happy birthday Seokmin and Hansol!~~

Seungcheol creeped closer to Jeonghan in the darkness. He might as well use this moment right now; the both of them engulfed in comfortable silence, open to conversation, and most importantly, away from Jisoo. It was the perfect moment to say something.

 

He'd been waiting for a week, dying on the inside but not able to do anything on the outside. After careful contemplation and consultation with Jihoon and Hansol (albeit not proving to be very helpful), Seungcheol had decided to tell Jeonghan about it first. The decision on their relationship rests on his hands. If he'll hate him, then… so be it. Seungcheol can move out. Maybe they'll get over it in a few years and remain friends.

 

But if Jeonghan says something else… Somehow, Seungcheol hoped for the impossible. There might be a slightest chance, just a  _ little  _ chance, that maybe,  _ maybe  _ Jeonghan wouldn't hate him. And  _ maybe…  _ he felt the same… Or something of the like. Seungcheol couldn't really put it into words, but Jeonghan and Jisoo shared an unbreakable bond. And every time he looked at them, he could swear he sees the same look in their eyes as the look Seungcheol himself held for Jeonghan.

 

The brown-haired boy pulled his boyfriend closer and began playing with his hair. “Hey, Hannie.” The other boy hummed in response. Seungcheol began planning out his words carefully.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Jeonghan turned to look at him. “--but you have to promise not to get mad,” Seungcheol added quickly. Jeonghan rested his chin on Seungcheol’s chest, facing him. “Okay.”

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath. He looked away, not able to say it while looking at Jeonghan. “...I think I'm in love with Jisoo.” 

 

Silence. He waited for Jeonghan’s words he knew would come.  _ Let's break up  _ or something like that. After all, what kind of boyfriend falls in love with their partner's best friend but doesn't want to break up with said partner either?

 

“...Okay… Is that all?” Jeonghan said instead. Seungcheol turned to face him, not expecting the calm response. Of course, he said the sentence of truth that's been bothering him and blocking his mind. “....I'm still in love with you too.”

 

There were no signs of anger in Jeonghan’s eyes. Only a stern, unreadable look on his face. But after Seungcheol’s words, his eyes seemed to soften a little bit. It might've just been wishful thinking, but he thought he saw a little bit of hope in there. Seungcheol was half convinced he was suddenly going to burst out screaming  _ You have to pick one!  _ or something like that, but miraculously, he didn't.

 

“Okay.”  _ Okay? That messed up confession was okay?  _ Jeonghan looked away and sighed. “To be honest, I'm still in love with him myself.” 

 

Okay, that was new. Honestly, Seungcheol had always figured there was something between the two. But that  _ ‘still’?  _ How could Jeonghan possibly wanted to date him when he had Jisoo his whole life? He could never understand those two.

 

“So… What now?” Seungcheol asked dumbly. Jeonghan hummed. “You still like me, right?” The brown-haired boy nodded quickly. 

 

“Oh, don't worry, I love you too,” Jeonghan added. He paused. “Do you want Jisoo to love you back? Like, do you want something with him?”

 

Seungcheol thought about it hard. “Pretty much… Kind of..?” “If we get in a three-way relationship, is it okay with you?” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. “Like… Dating both of you at once?” Jeonghan nodded. “Don't worry. If it works out, I'll make sure no one is left out or anything. Even if there'll be  _ a lot  _ of talking.”

 

Seungcheol stared at his boyfriend's sincere eyes, now burning low with a fire of determination. “If Jisoo wants to… Then sure, I'd love to have both of you.” Jeonghan grinned widely. “Great. So it's okay with you, then. I'll… I'll try to ask Jisoo to see what he thinks about us and… If I think he'll say yes… How about confessing to him?”

 

Seungcheol nodded. “Okay, that's fine.” Jeonghan smiled and kissed him on the lips. “Perfect. Oh, don't worry, I know he thinks you're cute, but just to make sure.”

 

Seungcheol could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up and Jeonghan slipped further under the bed cover. “Now, let's just go sleep. I'm tired.”

  
  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  
  


Jeonghan looked over to Jisoo’s spot on the couch. He was fixated on the tv screen playing whatever the fuck movie it was. Jeonghan bit his lip. It was an opening. Now or never, right?

 

Jeonghan walked over to where Jisoo was sitting and casually slipped next to him. He pushed his head between Jisoo’s arm and legs to rest it on his lap. He then continued to spread out his legs across the couch and got himself comfortable. As expected, Jisoo welcomed him without questions or complaints. 

 

Without even sparing a glance at him, Jisoo began absentmindedly fiddling with Jeonghan’s hair. Maybe it was the effect of knowing eachother for so long. The two of them fell into rhythm so easily, like water flowing downstream. 

 

“Jisoo, you got a minute?” Jeonghan started. “Sure,” the other boy mumbled. Jeonghan paused, unconsciously drawing circles with his finger on Jisoo’s knee. “Do you still like me?”

 

Jisoo didn't answer at first. Jeonghan almost thought he didn't hear it. “What do you mean?” “Like…  _ like…  _ you know... Whatever it was.” He went silent again. “...You know what, forget it. I was imagining things, and speaking nonsense and all. Sorry, don't mind me.”

 

Jisoo’s hand in Jeonghan's hair went still. “...Why do you ask?” “Just wanted to know.” Jeonghan looked up at Jisoo. “Tell me honestly. Nothing you say will affect anything badly, promise.” 

 

Jisoo stared at Jeonghan intently. His hand on Jeonghan’s hair began to trail down, around his face, and onto his lips. Jisoo slowly ran his thumb over Jeonghan’s lower lip, his heavy gaze making Jeonghan’s breathing uneven. “Hmm… Does that answer your question?”

 

The blond moved his head ever so slightly, though he wasn't sure if he was saying a yes or a no. “Let’s just say that I want to kiss you even now,” Jisoo said quietly, making Jeonghan gulp. “Then why don't you?”

 

Jisoo retreated his hand and rested it over Jeonghan’s chest instead. “I can't. You have Seungcheol,” he said, his tone back to normal. “Right, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan cleared his throat. “What do you think about him?”

 

When the other boy only hummed in reply, Jeonghan added to his question helpfully. “Honestly, would you want to do the same to him?” Jisoo turned to him again and smirked. “Maybe.”

 

Jeonghan shuddered. While on the outside Jisoo only looked pure and innocent, there was also a darker and slightly wild part of him in there somewhere. To be honest, that Jisoo might be the thing Jeonghan missed more than the usual one.

 

“You know, I think I’m kinda hard now and it's all your fault.” Like the little shit he is, Jisoo chuckled. “Yeah, I'm not helping you with that.” 

 

Jeonghan groaned and got up. “I hate you,” he said as he headed towards the bathroom, earning only a laugh in reply.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


A Sunday approached. As Jisoo got home from work, Jeonghan proclaimed a simple “ _ Jisoo, get changed. You're coming with us”  _ and now he was sandwiched between the couple as they went window shopping at 5.40 PM, wondering where his free will went. The flickering lights strung here and there above their heads were soon to be turned on as the sky darkened. The white noise and the feel of the cobblestone road beneath their feets actually made the moment pleasant that maybe Jisoo didn't really mind. It was a nice shopping district.

 

“Please don't tell me you're about to ask for more clothes,” Seungcheol whined from Jisoo’s left, staring despairingly at Jeonghan who was humming as he scrolled through his phone. Apparently it was an important enough trip that he prepared a shopping list. “You buy new clothes like every week.” “Calm down, dummy, I wasn't about to. Besides, I don't buy them that frequently.” “Uh, yes, you do.”

 

Jeonghan shot him a glare as he pocketed his phone. “We need some new curtains after the old ones got teared from that time we catsitted Junhui’s ragdoll. I was  _ not  _ the idiot that thought scaring her was a good idea.” Seungcheol sulked in silence, saying nothing in retort and simply followed Jeonghan to their destined store.

 

“Remind me again  _ why  _ I'm shopping for curtains with you guys at 6 PM?” Jisoo asked tiredly when Jeonghan asked him to choose between beige and dark grey. “Because you're an important part of our household,” Jeonghan replied nonchalantly, humming as he examined the two sample materials once again. “You know what? We'll take both.” 

 

Jisoo tried to ignore that comment. A weird thing to do for someone who's trying hard not to feel left out and thirdwheel.

 

“Okay, where to now?” Seungcheol asked mainly to Jeonghan, eyeing their new bulk but said nothing as they exited the store and into the street once again. The sky seemed to have darkened significantly since they entered. Jeonghan opened his phone again, seemingly scrolling through a very long list. “ _ That much?!”  _ “Calm down, it's a grocery list. I don’t think we have any more specifics, so next stop is the supermarket!”

 

Seungcheol sighed, not even trying to feign excitement. “Yay, the supermarket. How fun. Wait, can we restock our ice cream?!” “ _ Yes,  _ Cheollie, we can restock our ice cream. We're buying the blueberry yogurt one too, though.”

 

At the promise, Seungcheol instantly lit up like a puppy. “Let's go then! Rocky road! Rocky road!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes.  _ What a simpleton.  _ Jisoo watched the easily-pleased boy in awe, an inch away from excitedly bouncing on his feet over a pint of ice cream. How cute.

 

“Wait,” he said suddenly, making the two halt in their tracks to turn to him. He didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from when he practically have only spoken a maximum of three sentences since they left that night. “It's almost sunset. I like the feel of sunset, so can we stay out here for a while and… wait it out?”

 

Jeonghan looked around, shrugging. “Sure.” Jisoo was kind of certain that Seungcheol who was so excited about his ice cream would oppose, but instead he just did the same. “Can we go somewhere to sit down or something? A cafe?” A cafe sounded good, so there the three were, sitting on an outdoor table with steaming lattes in hand.

 

An autumn breeze passed by, the bone-shivering cold stopped short of their skin in thanks to their thick cotton coats. Jisoo lifted his caramel latte and sighed softly at the pleasant warmth that grazed his cheeks as he did. On the streets beside them, the fairy lights came to life. Patches of red and orange now stained the far horizon, still visible even through the blockage of tall buildings.

 

“I wouldn't say it's my favorite season, but autumn really has that nice feel, you know?” Seungcheol broke the silence as he blissfully stared into the distance. The other two weren't far off. “Yeah. I gotta disagree, though. Autumn is definitely one of the best,” Jeonghan commented. “Not for me. It starts to get too cold and there's too much leaves and pumpkin spice lattes. Well, it's still pretty nice.”

 

Jisoo hummed. “I have too many memories with mixed emotions linked to Autumn. I still love it, though. In that kind of self-hurting kind of way, I think.” Jeonghan made a noise in acknowledgement but didn't say anything, eyeing Jisoo sternly. He probably shouldn't have said that. Jeonghan knew too much, he probably had gotten him figured out already. 

 

“This sunset reminds me of our first date,” Seungcheol suddenly said, oblivious to the thick aura starting to befall his other two company. Jeonghan immediately snapped back to reality, though. “Oh? You mean the one with the-” “NOPE, let me stop you right there! I made a mistake, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

 

Jeonghan laughed quietly but didn't continue it. Jisoo didn't understand what they meant but he allowed himself a snicker. He wasn't even sure it was genuine. Maybe he  _ didn't _ want to know about Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s first date. 

 

Speaking of first dates, have Jisoo and Jeonghan ever went on something worth calling a date?

 

...No, he should stop that thought before it went further.

 

“Well, this is nice. We should do things like these more often,” said Jeonghan, Seungcheol nodding after him in agreement. “It's fine,” Jisoo said simply.

 

The three fell in silence again as they idly watched the colors in the sky slowly drift away to a fade, leaving nothing behind but a dark blue-ish base. They got up eventually, leaving their empty cups and sentimental thoughts behind in exchange for ice cream.

 

After circling the whole supermarket to tick off things in Jeonghan’s oddly neat grocery list, it was finally time to fill up the free list. Seungcheol bought a few huge bags of doritos and the likes, specially intended for his game nights with Wonwoo. Jisoo’s stuffs weren't included in Jeonghan’s list, so most of them were freely bought anyways. Jeonghan himself had gotten like at least five different types of bottled drinks. 

 

“Ice cream!” Seungcheol practically squealed as they neared the row of freezers. “He didn't let me get ice cream last month, so I’m really missing these!” He looked to be on the brink of tears, skimming through the available flavors in a hurry as if Jeonghan might take the opportunity away from him anytime. The other boy just chuckled fondly at his boyfriend’s childish behavior. 

 

“You get to pick a flavor too, you know,” he said to Jisoo, who simply pointed to himself in shock. “M-me?” “Yeah, of course. I did say you're an important member of our household.” Jisoo walked over to the freezers next to Seungcheol skittishly, not recovered from Jeonghan’s statement. He skimmed through the flavors with Seungcheol, even though the boy’s eyes flickered back to rocky road every few seconds.

 

Jisoo eventually settled for strawberry cheesecake. “A pint? Really?” he asked skeptically to Jeonghan as he dropped the ice cream into their now-full shopping cart. “Mhm. One for each. We obviously get to switch around though.” Seungcheol pouted. “If we can get three if Jisoo comes with us, then he's coming everytime we go shopping.”

 

Jeonghan made a move as if to flick him on the forehead. “Before you take someone shopping, maybe you should make sure you're taking  _ yourself  _ shopping.” “HEY- What's that even supposed to mean?!” Jeonghan took hold of the cart and drove them to the direction of the cashier. “You whine for like an hour everytime I make you shop, and if you go yourself you return with only a bucket of ramyeon. Go figure.”

 

The three checked out their groceries, paying with Jeonghan’s card and Jisoo thanking him and telling him that he'll pay him back later. Seungcheol skipped on his feet all the way to the parking lot where their car was at, probably too excited about the ice cream. Jeonghan might like healthy food, but he wasn't strict about junk food as he took considerate amounts of them as well, so Seungcheol probably was just that easily-excited.

 

After a short drive back to their place, they unloaded their three grocery bags into their apartment, Seungcheol securing the ice creams into the freezer immediately. Jeonghan had gotten them takeout earlier that they microwaved and ate in front of the TV playing Star Trek even if it's already halfway through.

 

Jisoo laughed a lot. At Seungcheol’s comments on the movie or Jeonghan’s scolding at Seungcheol for trying to steal his food. He didn't say a lot though. Just sat there at the end of the sofa with a box in his lap and chopsticks in his hand, trying hard not to feel out of place. 

 

“Jisoo, are you tired?” Jeonghan initiated conversation with him at some point, leaning over Seungcheol as they sat on opposite ends. “Kind of. I'm almost finished with my food.” Jeonghan nodded, fixing his round silver glasses. “Alright, we should all sleep after we finish. We all know Captain Kirk’s gonna save the day, anyways.”

 

Tomorrow might be Monday, but Jisoo worked from the afternoon. It's Jeonghan and Seungcheol that had work from the morning, and it's them that should sleep early in order to stay fresh the next day. Well, Jisoo mostly wakes up earlier than them anyways, but he can sleep in if he wants to. 

 

Seungcheol got up first to clean up his stuffs. Jisoo shoved the last bit of his food into his mouth just so he could get up before Jeonghan to offer cleaning up for him. Jeonghan eyed him hesitantly but ended up giving in, mumbling a simple ‘thanks.’ Seungcheol was washing his hands when Jisoo approached, turning to him with a smile. “Hey. Thanks a lot for joining us today.”

 

“You're welcome.” Jisoo shoved the boxes into the bin. “It wasn't a big deal.” “No, it was. Kind of meant a lot to Jeonghan if you spend some time with him.” His gaze shifted into the mentioned boy in the distance, giving one last look at Kirk before channel surfing intently. “It means a lot to me too, though. I want to get to know you better, Jisoo.” 

 

“Oh?” Jisoo returned his smile. “I want to get to know you better too. We can start with strawberry cheesecake.” His words made Seungcheol laugh, and it was a good feeling to earn that angelic laugh. “And rocky road. Looking forward to it.” He stepped out of the kitchen area and headed towards his room, gesturing for Jisoo to do the same. “You should go to sleep, Jisoo-yah. Rest up.”

 

Seungcheol pushed his door open and turned to his boyfriend. “Jeonghannie! You coming?” “Yeah, yeah. One sec.” Seungcheol gave one last smile and wave to Jisoo, the boy returning it with an addition of “Good night, Seungcheol.” 

 

Jeonghan turned off the TV and got up from the sofa. “Night, Jisoo. Sweet dreams.” Jisoo opened his door, turning his back on it to address him. “Sweet dreams, Jeonghan.”

 

Seungcheol had gotten inside from a while ago, the door to their bedroom now already closed again. Jeonghan lingered in front of it but didn't go in.

 

“Hey.” Jeonghan suddenly stopped Jisoo before he went inside. “I'm sorry.” Jisoo blinked. “For what?” 

 

The other boy only shrugged. “Sorry. Goodnight, Jisoo.”

 

He slipped into his own room, back quickly disappearing from sight. Jisoo still lingered on the doorway for a while, trying to process the situation. He didn't stay for long though. He went inside and settled right into his own bed, trying his best to push away the bothersome thoughts that came everyday from his mind. He must've just imagined the sincerity in his words, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. Did this chapter end angstier than originally intended? yep.
> 
> What would you do if I say this is ending kind of soon? Lmfao
> 
> Hopefully I'll update more regularly cause i have pre written chapters. But usually I'll forget lol sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading!~ ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuhHHh oops  
> idk how to end fics so this will probablyy endd suuuper anticlimatically  
> and I'd like to promise a bonus chapter/one shot but idk when thatll happen because i uhm *coughcough* cant write fluff
> 
> so uhhh enjoy i guess

Jeonghan was busy preparing some stuffs for work. He said he was gonna be done soon, but soon had been 10 minutes ago and Seungcheol was tired of waiting for him to pay attention to him. “Hey, I'm gonna go get a glass of water,” he announced, getting up from bed. He sighed as Jeonghan only hummed in response.

 

Seungcheol opened the door and almost immediately regretted it. Outside, Jisoo was talking on the phone. That alone would've been bearable, but he was  _ gorgeous as fuck.  _ That meaning: 1). He was wearing his work outfit, which isn't exactly a uniform, but the rolled-up sleeved shirt (especially now that the few top buttons were  _ unbuttoned,  _ holy shit) always gives Seungcheol heart attacks.

 

2). He looked tired and disheveled from work. For some reason, the sleepy eyes gets Seungcheol all the time, and the messy hair is self-explanatory. And 3). He had one hand in his hair as he idly roamed the room while talking and honestly he just looked like a supermodel. Seriously, Seungcheol almost turned around to compare him with Jeonghan.

 

Despite the butterflies having seizures in his stomach, Seungcheol braved forward. Jisoo glanced at him as he was in sight and gave him a quick smile, which Seungcheol replied dumbly. He passed by him and into the kitchen to get his glass of water, although he was now considering also drowning himself while he was at it.

 

“Yeah, okay. We'll just talk about it tomorrow. Bye.” Seungcheol heard the beep of a phone and a deep sigh, though he still didn't turn around. After chugging down about two glasses worth, he filled up his third and was about to head back to his room.

 

Jisoo was sitting on the couch with a hand on the armrest supporting his head and his stare blank, looking as tired as ever. “Hey. Are you alright?” Seungcheol asked him. Immediately, the life returned to his eyes and he smiled sweetly. “Yeah. Just probably need to catch up on some sleep.”

 

“Then, you should. I know this moving is kind of hard on you, Jisoo. But you shouldn't miss some rest over it,” Seungcheol found himself saying. “I mean, if I could, I would've dragged you over to me and Jeonghan's room and smother you until you sleep or something--”

 

Seungcheol's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he just said. Why does he keep doing that? I mean, it got him Jeonghan once, but luck isn't so kind to repeat itself again. Jisoo's expression mirrored his. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna… I'm gonna head to bed but I think I should shower first,” he stammered.

 

Seungcheol had a feeling he was gonna act like he didn't just hear what he said. “Mhm, yep. Well, g-goodnight, Jisoo. See you tomorrow.” Seungcheol ran as fast as he could without looking totally obviously awkward into his room and shut the door behind him.  _ Great _ . He probably just blew his chance and scared him off, like Jeonghan had told him long ago  _ not  _ to.

 

Speaking of Jeonghan, the boy was finally done and was lying in bed whilst looking at his phone. Seungcheol walked quickly to the bed and put down his glass of water on the nightstand. “Babe, I totally screwed it up.” Jeonghan looked up at him and raised a brow. “What did you do now?”

 

“Well, nothing much, but I did say something vaguely threatening.” Jeonghan furrowed his brows. “I don't understand, but okay?” 

 

Seungcheol buried his face in his hands and dropped down on his bed. He groaned. “Okay, he either totally figured me out now or he thinks I'm a serial killer. Honestly? It's probably the latter.” Jeonghan laughed and sat up straight. “What did you say?”

 

Seungcheol dropped his hands soullessly. “I told him he should go sleep and if he didn't I'd probably drag him here and smother him to sleep.” Jeonghan laughed again. “Oh my god. That does sound murderous.” Seungcheol lightly hit Jeonghan with his pillow. “I know! Shut up before I do it to you first.”

 

Jeonghan blocked the pillow with his hands, still laughing. “No, no, but seriously,” he said. “What did he say? How did he react?” “He looked pretty shocked and acted like he didn't hear it,” Seungcheol said, sighing again.

 

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan’s grin widened, his hand hovering over it. “He acted like that cause he has a crush on you, you fool.” Seungcheol was in the middle of swinging another pillow at him but he suddenly froze. “Wait what?” “He must've been pretty stunned to hear that, I guess. It was kinda suggestive, and by that I mean like not only suggesting murder.”

 

Seungcheol ignored that last bit. “J-Jisoo has a crush on me? Too?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah, I mean. It isn't really hard to tell with all the honey smiles and stares and-- have you ever heard the way he talks to you? If  _ only _ he talks to me like that. He keeps making sarcastic comments these days, ugh.” Seungcheol was still kind of dissociating while the blond continued on with his rant. “And anyways, I already talked to him. He totally likes you too, don't worry, and he totally also wants to… nevermind.”

 

Jeonghan shuddered. Whatever the cause, Seungcheol didn't really seem to care. “Wait, he likes  _ me  _ too?” The younger nodded. “Mmhm. Although he seems to be a bit clueless about the both of us equally wanting to… nevermind.”

 

Seungcheol stared into the distance.  _ The  _ beautiful and angelic Hong Jisoo. The one that has Yoon Jeonghan in his life that he honestly could've married years ago if he wanted to. That same one. And he likes  _ Seungcheol?  _ First Jeonghan, and now him? He was getting so lucky, maybe he's going to die soon.

 

“Wait, I don't get it. You're saying that if I tell him we should all get it on, he'll actually like, be cool with it?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “Shit, sorry. I picked up some words from Jihoon.” “You've asked Jihoon?” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “I was desperate.”

 

“Okay, fair enough. And despite the classic Jihoon phrasing, yes, that's what I'm saying.“ “Are you serious?” Seungcheol squeaked. “Yes, I'm serious! Now calm down.” Seungcheol leaned on Jeonghan's side and sighed.

 

“I want him. I want  _ you both.  _ Don't you want him too?” Jeonghan reached out to run his fingers through Seungcheol's hair. “I do. So what do you say we set our plan in motion?” The elder frowned. “We don't have a plan.” “Hmm. You have a point. I guess we'll just wing it.” “Wing it it is.”

 

Jeonghan turned his boyfriend so that they were facing eachother. “For the time being?” Seungcheol smirked. “All right.” He leaned forward to capture Jeonghan's lips in a kiss, pushing him down onto the bed.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


_ “....But what did Jihoon say, exactly?” “Well, at first he said that if I don't want to break up with you, I should just go fuck Jisoo anyways but then if it'll weigh my conscience, I should probably ask you first. And then, he said that before that I should also ask Jisoo if he's alright with us getting it on while you probably record the whole thing.” “Oh my god. Okay, that isn't entirely wrong.” _

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


Jisoo sandwiched his head between his pillows in an attempt to block out the noises from the room next to his. “Why do they keep doing this to me?” He whined quietly.

 

No matter what he does, nothing ever seems to work anyways. A groan escaped his mouth as he heard Seungcheol moan Jeonghan's name particularly loud.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he breathed out, biting his lips. He turned over his side and wrapped his head in his blanket in a halfhearted attempt at strangling himself. He closed his eyes shut and stayed that way, internally hoping his hard-on would go away on its own.

 

Which obviously, it didn't. He had to take care of things as quiet as he could that night, drowning in guilt once again right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops lmfao  
> this is rated m for a reason and ive warned yall in the tags
> 
> so that's that, and thanks for reading~~
> 
> (anyways can you guess what jisoo does for work? I promise it is totally innocent and super cliche but not at the same time because it doesnt really follow the trope but oh well)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fellas. It's time for me to post this super anticlimatic and horrible ending. 
> 
> First up I want to thank you all that have followed this thing from the start and basically all of you that have made it as far as chapter 11 because i s2g i reread the earlier chapters n i cringe bc it was so badly written. seriously why are you still here. geez thanks

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged firm looks and nodded to eachother. It was now or never.

 

Jisoo was in the middle of cutting up strawberries in their kitchen when he felt two arms snake around his waist. “Baby, come here. We need to talk,” Jeonghan breathed out next to his right ear. 

 

Jisoo’s breath caught in his throat, his movement suddenly stopped. “Jeonghan,” he managed to let out. “What are you doing?”

 

He could feel the blond pressing himself to his back one last time before pulling away. “Come on,” he urged from beside him, tugging at his wrist. Jisoo was staring at him like he'd gone crazy until Seungcheol's voice from the couch made his head snap towards that direction. “Come here, Jisoo.”

 

_ What was happening?  _ It was getting pretty scary. The couple looked kind of tense, the emotion rubbing off on Jisoo. “...Okay... wait.” He gathered the sliced strawberries and placed them in a bowl. He carried it with him to the couch, hoping eating something while going through this seemingly-awful conversation would make it better.

 

“...What's wrong?” He asked once they're seated. Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged glances again. By then, Jisoo was certain he did something wrong.  _ Holy shit. Maybe he got caught.  _ But there's no way that was the case right? Jeonghan always seemed okay with it.

 

_ But what if Seungcheol found out and he didn't like it, so now they're gonna have to kick him out?,  _ Jisoo found himself thinking. Scarily, that seemed like the most possible scenario. And when he thought he'd gotten closer to Seungcheol too…

 

“There's, uh…. Something we need to say, Jisoo-yah,” Jeonghan finally spoke. “We just wanna ask that after you hear us out, you won't hate us or anything, but what happens after is completely up to you,” Seungcheol added.

 

Jisoo furrowed his eyebrows and bit into another piece of strawberry. “O...kay? What is it?” Seungcheol and Jeonghan stared at eachother intensely. If anything, the two looked like they're having a silent argument about who was going to break the news.

 

In the end, Jeonghan looked away first and took a deep breath. He glanced at Jisoo nervously here and there. “Jisoo, ever since you stepped foot in Korea again…. Me and Seungcheol…” He glanced at said boy before finishing his words for moral support. “We kind of…. Fell in love with you.”

 

Jisoo almost dropped the strawberry in his hand.  _ He couldn't have heard that right. _ “C-come again?” 

 

Jeonghan turned to him looking kind of baffled. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Seungcheol. “In love with you. We're in love with you, for god’s sake!”

 

Seungcheol buried his face in his hands and groaned. Jisoo’s brain still had a hard time processing the thought.  _ Both of his crushes likes him back? _

 

“...I need a minute,” he breathed out. He stood up and returned his bowl of strawberries into the fridge, knowing well he wouldn't be able to eat more of it that night. He slowly walked back over to his previous spot on the couch, his head hanging low, not daring to face the two pair of eyes watching him anxiously. Jisoo sighed deeply as his head still struggled to wrap around the situation. Seungcheol and Jeonghan traded concerned looks.

 

“Wait,” he said suddenly. “I don't- I don't have to choose between you two, right?” He looked towards Jeonghan, who looked at him back with an expression Jisoo hoped meant something good. Slowly, he shook his head. “If it's okay with you, we kind of wanted to… Bring you in our relationship? As in, three?”

 

Jisoo bit his lip. “G-good.” He creeped closer to Jeonghan who sat near him and brushed their fingers together. “Because ever since I stepped foot in this country, ...I think I might’ve fallen in love with the both you too.”

 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows in shock before a huge grin made its way onto his face. Without warning, he cupped Jisoo’s head in his hands and smashed their lips together. He pulled back not long after without really giving the younger boy a chance to kiss back.

 

He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. When Jisoo reopened his eyes, Seungcheol was crouched next to his spot on the couch. “Y-you like me too?” He asked, evidently still lost. Jisoo chuckled. “Yeah. I can't believe _ you  _ like me too, though.”

 

“Oh.” It was seriously adorable watching someone as stern and collected as Choi Seungcheol looking flustered and blushing deeply. “C-can I get a kiss too?”

 

Jeonghan laughed from beside them. “Of course,” Jisoo said quietly. Seungcheol slowly raised himself to Jisoo’s eye level and leaned in. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. After a few seconds of kissing shyly, Seungcheol pressed closer. He ran his tongue over Jisoo’s bottom lip, making the other boy let him in with a soft moan.

 

Jisoo’s mouth still tasted like strawberries. Seungcheol had decided that kissing him was very much unlike kissing Jeonghan. Jisoo was a lot softer and submissive, unlike Jeonghan who seemed to dominate every kiss.

 

The kiss heated up as Jisoo’s hands had traveled up, ruffling and tugging softly at Seungcheol's hair. Jisoo pushed the back of his head towards him, deepening the kiss even further. Seungcheol had started tugging at the hem of Jisoo’s sweater, the other hand buried in the couch to support him.

 

After what seemed like forever, Jisoo finally pulled away to catch his breath. “Okay, that's enough.” The two turned to Jeonghan who was staring at them through half-lidded eyes. “You can't just leave me out like that, you know?”

 

Seungcheol chuckled and repositioned his legs on the floor. “My turn,” Jeonghan said as he pulled Jisoo’s chin towards him with two fingers, meeting their lips halfway.

 

Despite just newly being able to inhale oxygen freely again, Jisoo welcomed the kiss eagerly. Jeonghan's left hand had made its way under Jisoo’s sweater, tracing random shapes on his skin. He missed this so much, he realized. Despite how close they used to be, Jeonghan and Jisoo was never a serious thing. Maybe after that night, they finally could be, and even better.

 

Jeonghan bit at Jisoo’s lip softly, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. The soft sounds drove him even further. He deepened the kiss again. Jisoo had a hand in his hair and the other on his waist, both gripping on for dear life. Somewhere along the way, their positions on the couch had changed, with Jisoo now almost straddling Jeonghan’s lap. 

 

Jeonghan broke the kiss, the two of them immediately gasping for air. The blond glanced at Jisoo hesitantly. “Can we-?” “ _ Fuck yes _ .” They turned to Seungcheol who had his lower lip in between his teeth. “What are we waiting for?” He asked, voice husky from arousal.

 

The three pulled themselves up quickly. Seungcheol made a beeline for him and Jeonghan's shared bedroom and opened the door first. Jeonghan pulled Jisoo along with him, walking as fast as they could without running. 

 

As soon as they entered the room, Seungcheol closed the door shut behind him and even locked it. Jisoo’s mind turned into fuzz once again as Jeonghan pushed him down on the bed and began trailing kisses down his jawline.

  
  


=-=- ☀ -=-=

  
  


Warm spots of sunlight managed to sliver through Jisoo’s closed eyelids, urging consciousness to flow back into his head. He groaned softly, moving his hand slightly. After a few minutes of absolutely nothing, he finally opened his eyes.

 

He was lying alone under the lukewarm covers in the middle of a large bed with messy sheets. Memories of last night returned to his mind slowly with every second and not long after, he had already felt like combusting on the spot. His breathing pace quickened and his heart skipped a beat. After barely making it through the night conscious, now in the morning after he could recall  _ every. little. detail. vividly.  _

 

Jisoo pressed his hands on his head. He can't believe he did that.

 

But does he regret it? Nope. Probably never. 

 

He laid down for a little bit longer, replaying some scenes in his head and mustering up the will to leave the bed. Finally, after about 15 minutes, he stood up straight. Immediately, he felt sore all over. He probably didn't get a very comfortable sleeping position either, but it was worth it.

 

Jisoo groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Slowly, he made his way towards the edge of the bed and got down. He put on what appeared to be his boxers that was left discarded on the floor and grabbed the nearest sweater he could find (it was huge for Jisoo’s small frame and kind of smelled like peppermint, so he guessed it's Seungcheol's).

 

Jisoo yawned and stepped out the door, habitually ruffling up his already-messy bedhead. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were happily chatting as Jeonghan worked the stove, Seungcheol sitting on an island stool (and the first thing Jisoo noticed, shirtless) behind him. The sight was so  _ domestic  _ and it gave Jisoo a weird pang in his heart. When they heard the door opening, they immediately turned their heads.

 

“Oh look, our pretty little sleeping beauty's already awake,” Jeonghan chirped. “Are you feeling alright? Can you walk okay? Need some painkillers, maybe?” Jisoo walked up to them and sat on a stool next to Seungcheol, wincing a little. “I'm okay.” “You sure?” “Yeah, I'm good.”

 

“Is that my sweater?” Seungcheol asked, raising an eyebrow. Jisoo merely shrugged in response. “Oh wow. It seems the both of us are wearing Seungcheol's clothes,” Jeonghan commented without turning around. Jisoo noticed the loosely buttoned shirt he was wearing, the size doesn't look right and a little too big for him.

 

“And he's wearing none,” Jisoo added. It was Seungcheol's turn to shrug. 

 

“Hmm, it seems we are done.” Jeonghan turned off the stove and pulled out three plates from the cabinet. “What did you make, Hannie?” “Just some eggs and leftover rice. We wanted to like, surprise you in bed but you’re already awake, so… close enough, I guess.” The blond filled up the three plates and lined them on the counter, followed by a spoon and fork for each. He made his way around the kitchen and plopped down on the seat next to Jisoo.

 

“Sorry, by the way,” The three had been eating in silence until Jeonghan spoke up. “We initially wanted to wait with you till you wake up, but this guy was hungry.” He gestured to Seungcheol, who made a move as if to fling some eggs onto Jeonghan's face.

 

“Right, about that,” Jisoo started nervously. “I hope that um- what happened last night wasn't just a one-time thing?” He glanced at the two hopefully.

 

“Of course not,” said Jeonghan while separating his food into parts. “I mean, only if you want to of course… But don't you want to finally make it an official thing?”

 

“Reminds me,” Seungcheol spoke up. “Were you two sort of like, dating, a few years back?” Jisoo glanced at Jeonghan and shook his head. “No.” “We  _ were  _ having sex if that's what you mean.” “Right. Of course you were.”

 

“I actually had a crush on Jeonghan for the longest time,” Jisoo said, smiling at the memory. “We used to be in the same class during the first year of highschool. I had a hopeless crush on him for literally the whole highschool period.”

 

“Really?” Jeonghan perked up. “That's funny cause you know I sorta did too.” “I always felt pretty neutral towards Seungcheol, though. I thought I'm basically screwed when I was moving back to Korea but it appears that the cause differed a little bit than initially thought.”

 

“Hmm. Well, I guess you're screwed in a whole different meaning now, huh?” Jeonghan said idly, causing Jisoo and Seungcheol to choke on their eggs.

 

“Anyways,” Jisoo continued, shrugging off Jeonghan's awful comment. “You’re... okay with this, Seungcheol-ah?” “ _ Okay _ with it? Frankly, there's nothing else I want right now.” 

 

Jisoo grinned widely. “Okay, great.” Jeonghan, who had finished his food, stood up to wash it in the sink. “We need to get a bigger bed, then. If Jisoo can't sleep with us then I'm canceling.” “I think the only thing that'll happen is that you and Jisoo sleep on the bed while I sleep on the floor,” Seungcheol grunted.

 

“Yeah, that's probably true.” “Aw, c’mon we all fit last night, didn't we?” “Speaking of last night,” Jeonghan turned to them and smirked. “That was the best I've ever gotten in like, years.” “Really? It's the first in years, for me,” Jisoo commented. “Oh, I kind of felt that too,” said Seungcheol. “Except for maybe that time you brought handcuffs--” “Let's not talk about that,” Jeonghan cut him off immediately.

 

“Oh, you still have a thing for handcuffs?” Jisoo asked innocently. Jeonghan glared at him with reddened cheeks. “ _ W-what _ are you even talking about? Shut that pretty mouth angel, I don't have a  _ thing  _ for handcuffs and I never did!”

 

Jisoo laughed but gave Seungcheol a suggestive look. He's definitely gonna need to corner Jisoo alone sometime later and interrogate him. “Well, since we’ve already treated - or at least  _ tried  _ to treat Jisoo like a husband, I think our relationship’s gonna be infinitely better with him, don't you think?” “Oh yeah. I already know Jisoo’s gonna be a much sweeter boyfriend.” Seungcheol reached out and clung to Jisoo’s waist as if to prove his point, Jeonghan turning around to glare at the action as Seungcheol just returned him a smug smirk.

 

Jisoo’s mind wasn't really into it, though. His stare was blank, cheeks tinted pink as one word rung through his head.  _ Boyfriend. _

 

“Jisoo, you okay?” He ignored their concerned stares and jumped straight at Seungcheol, enveloping him in a tight hug. His eyes were closed shut, smiling widely into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck as he let the thousands of warm feelings currently bubbling in his stomach just slowly seep out. It seemed to reach the two as Seungcheol returned his hug with a kiss onto his hair and a similar smile. Jeonghan made his way around the counters and to their side, mussing up Jisoo’s hair fondly as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Stay home today, baby. Let's have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know yall are gonna be out to get me after that ok sorry sorry. I want to add a bonus chapter or maybe a separate work for some domestic fluff but im bad at writing plotless fluff and idk when that will happen so yikes.
> 
> Thanks again for making it this far!~ kudos and comments are highly appreciated, also check out my other fics if u have time *winkwink* and if you wanna contact mee you can hmu on twitter @starryjh_~ thanks!! don't forget to support svt and stream their mvs!! get dwc to 100mil!!


End file.
